Right Round
by And.Your.Point
Summary: The perfect girlfriend, the perfect school, and the perfect life. My money is gone and I'm faced with a god-forsaken decision. Do anything to provide right? Established Liley. Pairing may change depending on requests.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing in this chapter or the chapters to come. Welcome to the universe of AU. **

I look up at the flashing neon lights. I give a sigh. Everything in me is telling me to run. Everything's screaming "You're better than this!" Am I? I'm here aren't I? That must mean that I'm not better than this. I'm here standing in the parking lot about to go in.

I'm really gonna do this when I have a girlfriend that loves a me and a top school that accepted me. I have a car and a house. No Miley. Don't talk yourself out of this. You have to do this. For her. For the love of your life. You have to provide for her. You have to protect her. If you don't do this than you'll lose everything. Your car, your house, your schooling, and your girl. They'll all be gone.

I have to make this god-forsaken decision, too early if at all. I'm twenty-two. Some say I'm just a baby and others say I'm old enough to suck it up. So tell me, if I do this, will this make me a responsible adult or just a stupid child?

I look at the huge building before me. She would leave me if she found out I was doing this. But she would leave me if I didn't.

What happened to me? What happened to my life? It was perfect. I had the American dream. I had the life that knew nothing of this… this building. This lifestyle was unheard of. This was never thought of.

I was raised so much better than this. I was raised by two amazing people. Two people who were proud of me till their last breath. My mom went peacefully in her sleep after two long years of battling breast cancer. I was sixteen. I knew it would happen eventually but I still wasn't ready when it did.

I was holding my father's hand when he went two years ago. My mom always told him that smoking would be the end of him if he didn't quit. She was right. I sat with him for hours as he struggled to breathe. I could see life leaving him. His eyes were slowly losing their color. When it came down to it, I had to tell him that it was okay to let go. I told him I would be ok. I told him that I loved him. He nodded. He knew just as well as I did that it was time to go. The last thing he said to me was "Go far". I tried. And now I'm here.

It was supposed to be easier than this. I had my girlfriend by my side through both my parents' deaths. She held me when I needed to cry. She chased all the nightmares away. She took care of me. I made it my goal to take care of her after that. I have been. I've taken care of her. I bought a house and she moved in a year ago. I pay for everything and make sure she has what she needs.

She started out as my best friend. We did everything together. We were like sisters from the time we were six to fourteen. When we were fourteen, we told each other that we weren't in to guys. Two months later we we're swallowing each other's faces on my bed. A year after that I told her I loved her and she said she loved me. We were in love and weren't planning on breaking up any time after that.

We made love for the first time when we were fifteen. We were fighting about something stupid and went on about it for hours. Finally, in the midst of screaming at each other, our lips collided. We devoured each other, biting scratching, pulling, pushing. It was the best night of my life. We got promise rings and are still together today. I haven't asked her to marry me yet. I'm still working on it. I have to buy a ring, which costs money that I don't have.

That's why I'm here. All my inheritance is gone. I don't have time for a full-time day job. I don't even have time for a part-time day job.

So, that's why I'm here, in the middle of the night, for a job. The pay will let me keep my house, my car, my school and my girl. After a couple of months I'll be able to buy her a ring. I'll be able to pay for our wedding. I'll be able to support her and take care of her forever.

We'll have kids, a dog, and a yard. We'll have the life that I lost. I'll make sure my family will never be faced with a decision like this one.

Just a little while… that's all. I'll only be here for a little while then I'll be free. I'll get what I need then I'll go. I'll go back to my life and forget all about this place.

"You here for a job too?" I hear. I look to my left and see a dark haired girl looking at me.

"Maybe. Why should I tell you?" I say defensively.

"Whoa, don't get your panties in a twist… really, they'll fire you for that. You don't look like the type of person who would come here. I'm just saying, you're the fifth one tonight looking for a job." She says.

"Why does it matter if I'm here for one or not?" I snap.

"Honey, you don't got it. Believe me, they've got allot of shit going on in there and you don't got what it takes to handle it. Do you even know who owns this place? They'll eat you alive." She says then walks off.

As much as I want to prove her wrong, I know she's right. I don't have what it takes and I don't belong here. Hell, I can't even walk in. I'm just standing in the parking lot. If that doesn't say anything than I don't know what does.

I need to do this. I need to do this now. I look back up at the sign. Saber tooth Gatehouse, it reads. Here I am, Miley Stewart, standing in front of the world's biggest strip club and home to over 72 prostitutes.

…

**Hello… A.Y.P. here. Slow? Yes. Short? Very. It's only the first chapter (longer chapters promised) so detail and insight will be added with the chapters to come. See? Just the introduction. For now we just know that Miley is having issues and resorts to this way of life. Tell me what you think so far.**

**A.Y.P.**


	2. Die Another Day

**Miley's POV**

It's loud. The music is blaring some fast upbeat song. I weave my way through the crowd of people and to the front desk. "E-excuse me" I stutter.

"And what can I do for you today?" The receptionist says checking me out.

"I uh… I'm here for a job" I say timidly. She looks me up and down then busts out laughing. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Wait… you're serious?" She says catching her breath. I nod. She looks at me like I'm crazy. That's the look I've been getting all night. "Uh… right this way." She says motioning me to follow her.

This place is huge. Two floors of sex. That's how I see it. There's a huge bar along the parking lot wall. There's strippers and prostitutes everywhere. Jesus who ever owns this place is rich beyond belief. We get in a glass elevator and the receptionist hits the top floor button. Wait… it says three. There's a third floor? Wow.

The elevator dings and the doors open. Fast elevator. She leads me down a huge hallway. Wow marble tiles and pillars. In the center of the huge room are about seven poles with half naked girls of on them. They're surrounded by about 20 guys in suits. I guess they're the "high rollers". The music is slower and allot quieter up here. They even have a bar up here. Not as big as the one downstairs but pretty big.

We stop in front of huge white double doors. She presses a button on the intercom then waits. I wasn't scared before, but now after seeing all this, I'm scared as hell.

"_What"_ a voice through the intercom says annoyed.

"We have a girl here for a job Ma'am" the receptionist says.

"_Send her in"_ The voice says with a sigh.

She turns the handle, opens the door, then tells me to go in. I hesitantly walk in and the door shuts behind me. Whoa. Huge office… with huge windows and lavender curtains hanging over them and down along the walls. Marble pillars, tiles, steps. There's foggy glass double doors to my right. This place is amazing.

"What are you doing?" I hear someone say. I jump and look straight forward. There's a girl… she can't be much older than me… white button up shirt... a black and red striped tie… hard look on her face. She has papers in her hand and on her desk. She's looking at me like I'm crazy… of course she is.

"Uh" Is all I say.

"You gonna sit down or recite your college application again." She says.

Jesus, she saw me two seconds ago and she's already being a bitch. Maybe that lady in the parking lot was right…

I walk up to a chair in front of her desk and sit down. Wow, comfy. She looks me up and down then gives an annoyed sigh. Oh right, my résumé. I hand her my résumé and she slowly takes it from me. Weirdo. I see her scan over it then read it thoroughly. I hear someone walk in and I glance to see who. Ah, the receptionist.

"Miley Stewart" The owner says. She puts my résumé down and folds her hands on her desk. She looks up at me with sympathetic smile.

"Look… you seem… like a very nice person." She says.

"Thank you?" I say awkwardly.

"I however, I am not a nice person. So take it now while you have the chance, I'm not hiring you"

"Why not?" I ask. Her smile drops. She looks at me like I'm crazy again. She shakes her head than looks at me normally .

"Because I've seen your kind. Top school, got a girl or guy, perfect life. You're the American dream. You don't belong here. I doubt you've even seen yourself naked." She says with a smirk.

"Who are you to judge?" I say bluntly. She gives me that look again.

"I'm the one hiring, I get to judge." She says in a 'duh' tone.

"Do you? You don't know anything about me other than a sheet of paper. Just give me chance, I can do it." I say trying to convince myself more than her. She looks frustrated. I see her jaw muscles tighten and her eyes get dark.

"Alright Stewart, you wanna go? Let's go" She says as she stands up and walks out the door I came in. I jump up and follow her, as does the receptionist.

She stops once we're outside her office. "You see them? They're what I like to call "High Rollers". They spend at least a hundred grand a night. And the girls you see with them, they're the best of the best. They do _whatever_ they are asked _whenever_ they are asked _wherever _they are asked. They're fit, healthy and tight, the second they're not, the go back to the first floor. This floor is what I call the third heaven." She says then leads me to the elevator. Wow, this is pretty rough stuff.

She hits the bottom floor button and crosses her arms. "This, is what I call the second heaven. It's mostly for sex. 84 bedrooms in various sizes and class depending on how good you are. As well as the main open floor for stripping" She says as we pass the second floor. "And this, is the first heaven. Everyone starts out here till they prove themselves." She says as we reach the first floor.

"First floor is mostly stripping except for the left wall, all those doors are bedrooms for beginner prostitutes. To sum it all up, the first floor is for starters. Second floor is for the advanced, and the third floor most never see. The third floor is for experts, only got 12 rooms up there. As you could imagine, the price goes up each floor." She says as we walk out the elevator.

"Some never make it past the first floor." She yells over the music. "As you know this is a Co-ed club, so you'll see girls and guys stripping, having sex, etc. I always give my employee's a choice, you can be a stripper, a prostitute, or both, but in this case I'm gonna start you as a waitress." She yells again moving us to the bar.

"Wait… I got the job?" I yell.

"Yeah, you're feisty Stewart, I like that. But don't think I'm gonna go easy on you. You still gotta make quota in tips every night. Got it?" She says. I nod. "Good. You start now and work till 4." She says. That was fast. Great I work till four am.

She turns to walk away but I stop her. "Wait, what do I do when my shift is over?" I ask.

"There's people all over the place wearing black ties, I call them executioners or EC's for short. Find one of them and they'll count your tips then they'll report to me, you just go home." She says. I nod and take a deep breath. "Stewart" She yells to get my attention. I look at her. "Mikayla, Mikayla Marshall. It's my name that you won't be using. It's boss or any other name you would use for a lover." She says with a smirk and a wink then disappears in the crowd.

Wow, she's scary but sexy at the same time… wait, what? No ,Miley you have a girl named Lilly Truscott who you love and would die for.

"Here's your uniform and your ear piece" the receptionist says handing them to me.

"Ear piece?" I ask.

"It'll beep when one of your customer's want you." She says. I nod. "You know you're lucky" She says. I give her a confused look. "No one argues with Mikayla Marshall. No one out smarts her. And no one ever puts her into submission. I don't know where you came from Stewart, but you pulled some mind blowing shit up there" She says then walks off. Mind blowing shit? This is gonna be a long night.

….. …. ….. …. … …. ….. ….. ….

No way… no fucking way I'm wearing this. It's a bright sparkly purple bra with a matching thong and a black bowtie. Yeah… it looks good on me, but I don't wanna show anyone. How am I supposed to pull this off? I somehow get this job and now I don't have the balls to do it.

I look at myself in the bathroom mirror, dead in the eyes. "Miley, you have to do this. You're not losing Lilly, your car, your house, or your school." I say to myself sternly. Ok… I think I can do this.

I walk out of the bathroom into the main part of the building. Guys and girls checking me out every step I take. I walk to the bar and grab my notepad. "Hey" I hear. I look up to see the bartender.

"Hi" I yell over the music.

"I'm Kenny" He yells extending his hand over the bar counter.

"Miley Stewart" I yell back, accepting his hand.

"You get used to it" He yells.

"The job or the attire?" I yell with a laugh. He grins and blushes at the skin tight, shiny blue, boxer briefs he's wearing.

"Both" he's says with a laugh then tends to the bar.

I walk away from the bar and to a guy that was trying to get my attention. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"Yeah… I'll give you all the money in my wallet if… I can just touch…" he trails off staring at me chest.

"Uh… I'm not a stripper" I say.

"And?" he's says. I don't answer.

"You must be new here… that makes it all the more better." He continues. I just continue the horrified look on my face.

"Fine. Have it your way, I'll just have a beer." He says.

"Oh… o-ok. Uh, we have- "

"Surprise me" he says cutting me off with a smirk. I nod and leave. He's balding, fat, shorter than I am, sweating like he's in hell, and he has the voice that screams pedophile.

I make it to the bar and sigh. "Keep it steady, let it slide" I hear Kenny say.

"What?" I ask.

"It means to relax. Stewart, if you're gonna do this, you gotta do it right. Act like this is normal. Like you do it all the time. Like you own this place. Remember to breathe, turn on the charm, then bring it home. Keep is steady, let it slide." Kenny says.

"Right" I say as he gives me a beer.

I walk back over to the guy who ordered it and hand it to him. "My offer still stands" He says with a wink. Ew.

He reaches into his back pocket then slips whatever he got into my hand. "Normally I'd slip in your bra cup, but, I'll go easy on you since you're new" He says with a grin. I nod then speed walk away. That, sucked.

The rest of my night was pretty much a same way. Every time I went to another person, I got bolder. Kenny's advice really helped. I think I did pretty well considering where I come from. At least I think I did.

I'm currently waiting for one of the EC to finish counting my tips. "We seem to have a problem Miss Stewart." He says.

"We do?" I ask. He nods.

"You're a hundred fifty short of the quota." He says. "Just making quota is bad enough" He continues. "Boss isn't gonna like this." He says turning to walk away.

"Wait!" I hear someone yell. Out of nowhere I see Kenny come up to us. "A guy told me to give this to you" He says handing me two hundred bucks.

"We'll, guess you'll die another day." The EC says taking it from me. "What about you Kenny? If I'm not mistaken your shift just ended too." He continues. Kenny hands all his tips to the EC and puts an annoyed look on.

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, just barely passing tonight. I expected more from you. Boss isn't gonna be happy about this." The EC says faking sympathy.

"Hey, I've been here every night for two years, even on my days off. I've always exceeded quota and been talked up by everyone. I'll handle her." Kenny snaps. I watch the EC walk away with a smirk. When I turn my head back around to talk to Kenny, he isn't there. I scan the room for any sign of him. He can't just leave… right?

I catch him out of the corner of my eye walking out the exit. I weave my way through the crowd and out the door. "Kenny!" I yell as he gets to his car. He stops and looks back at me. We're both still in our work "uniforms".

"Who gave me that last tip?" I ask knowing fully who it was.

"Oh, uh, this… guy." He says.

"Uh huh" I say completely not buying it.

"I couldn't just let you fail on the first night." He says giving in.

"Yes, you could've. You risked your job tonight for me. Someone who just started a few hours ago. Why?" I ask.

"Because I like you Stewart. There's not many people in this world like you. And if anyone's gonna get the boss to bend over for them because she was wrong, it should be you." He says adding the last part with a grin.

"I'll have to remember that. You won't ever have to do it again, I promise" I say with a sweet smile. He nods.

"Well, I better get going. Catch you later Stewart" He says getting in to his car.

"Bye Kenny" I say turning to walk to my car. I like Kenny.

… ….. …. … … …. … ….. … ….

I look at the clock in the kitchen as I walk through my front door. 4:42 am. I am so fucking tired. I told Lilly I was at a study group and not to wait up for me. A study group at 4:00 in the morning? Not at all buyable.

Well, I made it through my first night. I'm alive… barely. C'mon, seven hundred dollars quota, a night. Ridicules. No wonder she's so rich.

I drop my stuff in the living room and head for the stairs. When I reach the stairs I'm met with my confused and groggy girlfriend. "Do I even need to ask?" She says. She sounds pissed. Then again, I am still wearing my "uniform".

"It's not what you think… I swear." I say panicky.

"Then tell me Miley, what am I supposed to think? After all, I was told you were at a "study group meeting" and not to wait up for you." She says ready to drill me.

"I was" I lie. She gives me a "then-what-the-hell" look. "You were supposed to stay in bed. After studying I went and got this… I had to find the perfect one and it took forever." I lie through my teeth like the demon I am.

I see a naughty s,ork crawl on to her face. "Oh really?" She says seductively. I plaster a smile onto my face. Well, I guess I'll die another day.

…**. …. …. …. … … … … ….. …. …...**

**More insight. More to come. Leave your thoughts.**

**Tomatoes and not Tomatoes: What am I gonna do with you?**

**A.Y.P**


	3. I'm not a dog

**This is for you, Farmerg1214.**

**Miley's POV**

Another night, another chance to lose my job. As you can imagine, after two weeks of getting home at four a.m., Lilly started to ask questions. So now she thinks I have the night shift as a receptionist at a local hospital. It's believable. As long as she never comes to visit me at work.

Speaking of work. I've just barely gotten by since I started two weeks ago. Don't get me wrong the pay is more than I could ever want, but it's the whole making quota every night thing. It's almost impossible. The ever so lovely bitch known as my boss raised the quota to eight hundred. I swear she's trying to kill us. She's already replaced a quarter of the people on my floor. As much of a bitch as she is, I respect her. She's an amazing business woman.

I quickly count up my tips for the night before finding an EC. Oh shit. I can't only have five hundred. Oh god… I am so fired. No… I need this job. I need to make three hundred in the next five minutes. Yupp, my life is over. I can't lose this job. Kenny's not working tonight so I can't ask him for help.

I sigh and begin walking towards the front to find an EC when I remember something. Something horrible… something I promised myself I wouldn't do. Something that'll teach me to work harder.

I make my way over to a certain table and tap the person sitting there on the shoulder. They turn around and smirk when they see me. Time to swallow your pride Stewart. "Does your offer still stand?" I ask. His smirk goes to a smile and he nods. Remember the creepy guy who would give me all the money in his wallet? This, is him. Let's just hope he has more than three hundred in his wallet.

"There you are. Eight hundred dollars. All the money in my wallet" He says smirking. I give a fake smile as I fix my top. "Ya know, if you ever want to slap some skin, you know where to find me, and I'll pay you double what you got today." He says winking at me. I nod and he walks away. You have no idea how hard I'm trying to not just throw up.

I feel horrible. Disgusting. Violated. I feel like I'm no better than them. All the other people that work here. Just because I _am_ here could justify that I'm not. But because I haven't done anything… I don't know. It was like, to me, I wasn't like them. But now… I feel like I am. And on top of that, I have a girlfriend. Oh god… so does this mean I cheated on her? Am I no longer faithful to her? Have I really lowered myself to this? I'm no better than them at all.

"Stewart" I hear someone say. I turn around and an EC is standing there with his hand out. Oh right, the dirty money I made being a slut. I hand him everything and he counts over it a few times. "Impressive Stewart. You're moving up in the ranks. Good work" He says patting my shoulder then walking off. Why did that make me feel better? It really did. Sure it doesn't cover the damage I've done, but it made me feel good.

EC's are huge. Not only in popularity but as in physically. They're the security of the place so it makes since. But that's also why I feel better. That someone the size of a tractor told me I did a good job.

They're the only ones that get to see Mikayla. Well, the people on the third floor and the EC's. No one else ever sees her. She rarely does the interviews too, guess I was lucky. I've only seen her once. Talked to her once. Besides that, it's only the EC's you get to talk to.

Well on another note, I miss Kenny. I hate it when I'm working and he's not. This is only the second time but I still hate it. I feel so alone and vulnerable. He's like my back up. When I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, he always helps. When someone picks on me, he stands up for me. He's like a brother. In a weird twisted way.

"Ay Stewart" I hear someone yell.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" The hostess says. Oh yeah… I have a beautiful, amazing, loyal, girlfriend at home.

"Uh yeah, just heading out" I say walking past her.

I'm just glad this is over for now. I'm ready to go home and sleep. Forget about this horrible place and just sleep next to my loving, caring, forgiving, girlfriend.

"Miley" I hear. I groan. I am so warm. I'm wrapped in a ball of warmth and comfort. "Miley I have to get up." Lilly says nudging me. I hold onto her tighter and groan again. "Miley I have school. I need to get up" she says.

"No. Stay home with me." I whine. I don't have any classes to day so I can afford to stay in bed.

"Miley, babe, come on. You don't want me to miss school do you?" She asks running her hands through my hair.

"Yes" I say. She scoffs and I swear I can hear her eyes roll.

"Miley what's going on? You used to be the one kicking me out of bed every morning and now you won't let me get up." She says concerned. I finally open my eyes and look up at her.

"I just miss you. You're at school on my free days, I'm at school on your free days, you work on the weekends, and I work every night. We never see each other. Or make love for that matter. Do you know how long it's been since we last had sex?" I ask. She thinks for a moment.

"Not since you came home in that sexy outfit about… two weeks ago" She says the last part slowly. I believe it's dawning on her that we've never gone two weeks without sex. Amazing, passionate, sex.

"Oh wow…" She says laying back down.

"Exactly. This is just cruel. Not only to ourselves but to each other. If you want you can go today and I'll skip tomorrow." I say.

"No no. I can skip today. They're all unimportant classes." She says.

"Really?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah. And I know exactly how we should start out our day." She says with a naughty smile. Oh…

Amazing. That's how my day was. Lilly and I had a great day. After some intense love making, we went shopping for a few hours, then back to the house to cuddle and watch TV. We should skip school more often.

So right now I'm on my way to work. It's funny, Lilly calls me her naughty nurse. Probably my favorite nickname yet. But seriously, even if I was a brain surgeon, I wouldn't be making enough to afford everything we need. But at the gatehouse I am. I make enough and more. Yes, I hate it, but it takes care of us.

I pull into the parking lot and kill the engine. I lock up my car and walk into the gatehouse.

"Ay, Stewart. Boss wants to see you right away." The hostess says. She wants to see me?

"Why?" I ask confused.

"I don't know. But you really must have fucked up." She says. What the hell did I do?

I make my way to the glass elevator and am greeted by a security guard. Yeah, she even has elevator security. "Name" The security guard says.

"M-Miley Stewart" I say shaky. He looks down at a clipboard then steps aside to let me in. I step inside and the elevator and see another huge guy. No way… an elevator guard… that works the inside.

"To the top" The security guard says to the one next to me. He nods and hits the top button. Oh god… I can't think of anything I did to piss anyone off. Especially Mikayla. Like I said, no one sees her. Most people who are hired here never see her. They hear of her, they know of her, and they can even feel her at times but she's never seen. Like the wind… or a ghost or something.

I hear the elevator ding and the doors open. I swallow hard and walk out. I walk down the long hallway, past the high roller floor, and to the big white double doors. I swallow hard again and hit the call button on the intercom.

"Yeah?" I hear.

"Uh-It's Miley" I stutter. I hear the door unlock.

I take a deep breath and walk in. She's sitting at her desk, kind of like the first time I saw her. Papers in her hand and on her desk. "You gonna come in Stewart?" She asks looking up at me. I quickly walk over to her desk and sit down. "I don't remember asking you to sit down" She says looking at me.

"Uh…" I say confused.

"And there's charming speech of yours. Look, you do what I tell you to do. If I don't tell you anything, you sure as hell better not be doing anything. Am I clear?" She says nonchalantly.

"And there's that charming personality of _yours_." I say under my breath. Her eyes widen and she looks back up at me. Oh shit… she heard me.

She puts her papers down and folds her hands on her desk. "What was that Stewart?" She asks.

"Uh…" I say again.

"Come on Stewart. Say it again." She says eyeing me. I stay silent. "That's what I thought. Don't walk in here on a bitch high and think you can prance around on daisies. You're in my house. So unless I ask you a question. You will not speak." She says getting up and walking over to me. "And if you ever speak to me like that again" She leans closer to me. "There will be consequences" She says. I'm not gonna lie. I'm afraid of her. I don't know what the hell she meant by consequences, but I don't wanna find out.

I look away from her intense stare and down at my lap. "That's a good girl" She says loosening her tie and taking it off. I'm not a dog. I'm not some animal that she can control.

As I stare at my hands I feel her brush a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. I look up at her confused. She smirks and trails her hand down my cheek. I don't like where this is going.

**Mikayla's POV**

I just love the look of fear on someone. It's hot. But on Miley, it's sexy. Gets me going. Something I wouldn't mind seeing under me.

I have her exactly where I want her. She's afraid. She's afraid but she trusts me. She knows that I know what I'm doing. And what I want to be doing, is her. She still has yet to find out that I own her. She's mine like the rest of the dogs here. But she's catching on. I can see it in her eyes. Read her like a book.

"Ya know, I can give you what you want" I say walking behind her.

"W-what?" she says quietly. Aww, cute, she's nervous. "I can give you what you want." I repeat lightly running my hands down her arms from behind. "I have everything. Just tell me, what do you want?" I ask squatting down next to her.

I look up into her beautiful blue eyes. She's unsure. She doesn't know if I'm serious or if I'm playing her. "I just want to provide" She whispers. I stand up and lean against my desk. Provide huh? What a good girlfriend.

"Come here" I say. She looks up at me. "Come here" I repeat getting a little impatient. She slowly stands up and walks up to me. I take her hands and pull her close. She's shaking. Good.

"Look, I know I can be a bitch, which you gotta admit I make it look good," I say. I see her smile a little. And I'm in. "But there's more to me than that. Kind of. Anyway, you want to provide, and I can help with that." I say. She meets my eyes, interested. "But… you're just gonna have to meet me half way." I say trailing my hand up her arm. "Ya know, I satisfy your needs, you satisfy mine." I say. Then it dawns on her. She's not getting anything unless she's on her back or my nails are digging into it.

She pulls back a bit but I stop her, keeping my hand firmly on her back. "You wanna do this a harder way, then fine. You owe me anyway Stewart." I say.

"For what?" She asks.

"That remark you made earlier. What? Did you think I was just gonna let that slide. It doesn't work like that. Ok, I tried to be nice. I tried to get you a sweet deal but I guess you're a little harder than that." I say.

"No" She says quietly.

"What?" I asked shocked. No one says no to Mikayla Marshall. No one.

"No. I'm not gonna sleep with you for some debt that I owe. If I have to pay it off I will." She says turning to leave. Interesting how I had her in the palm of my hand then two seconds later she was independent again. Damn she's a hard one.

"Where you gonna go Stewart?" I ask. She stops and turns back around.

"What?" She asks.

"You walk out that door, you're looking for a new job. Where you gonna go? You have nothing without me. So please amuse me and tell me your master plan." I say mocking her. I can tell that one hurt. She looks lost. Just another advantage for me.

"Far" She says quietly.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I'm gonna go far" She says. No idea what that hell that means.

"Bullshit. You're going nowhere but back over here. You need this Stewart. You need me." I say. Right there. Struck another nerve. She looks defeated. Good.

"What do you want?" She asks. Now that's the way it should be. Her asking me what she can do to please me.

"I want you to walk over here and show me how much you want to keep this job. I don't know if you knew this or not, but I get what I want." I say. And at this point the only way to get what I want is to break her. Her head drops for a moment then she looks back up. She slowly walks back over to me and stops in front of me. I take her hand and place it on the top button of my shirt.

She looks disgusted with herself. With every button she undoes she hates herself more. Good. I thrive off of that. But when she gets down to the last two, I see something. Tears. One falls then another. What? Whoa I didn't sign up for this.

**Miley's POV **

I hate myself. I hate that I'm caught up in this shit. I belong to her… and she knows that.

I haven't been with anyone but Lilly. Only her. And now I'm being forced to sleep with my boss. Forced to do things that should only be done with my lover. I am nothing. Nothing but a useless whore. She broke me and now she's taking what she wants.

Just as I get to the last button, revealing a white wife beater (why does that sound like it suits her), her hand flies up onto mine and stops me. "Stop" She says quietly. I look up at her. Her eyes are dark and pained.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I said." She says sternly.

"Yeah you also said that you wanted me to do this. That you wanted to force me to have sex with you." I yell. Her head snaps up and she looks at me. Oh, I hit a nerve. Good.

She quickly pushes me away and walks around to the other side of her desk. "I'm hosting a party in two weeks to attract high rollers and buy new property. I want you to plan it. I don't care how much it will cost. Make it good. Your résumé said that was your previous job, so I'm getting a good deal considering you already work for me." She says coldly, buttoning up her shirt, like nothing happened. She plays a hard game.

"Ok" I say.

"That's all I wanted you for. Go." She says refusing to look at me. "And Stewart" She says. I look at her. "Even though it didn't happen this time, it can in the future. Just ask." She says with a strait face. And on that I turn around and walk out. Before the door closes I glance back and see her sit down and drop her head into her hands.

I don't know what the hell I did, or what made her stop, but I'm sure glad I did it. She's like a pimp, business woman, pig, and sexual offender all in one. I just thought she was a bitch… but this, this has showed me that she's more than that. I'm in deep with her and if I'm not careful… I won't be getting back out.

I finally make it home at 4:30 a.m. All I want to do is go wrap myself up in my girlfriend and sleep. Forget about Mikayla and only think of Lilly. As I pull into the driveway I notice a car I don't recognize. A car… here… this late… or early? Oh god… is she having an affair? Oh hell no! No one is stealing my woman!

I fly out of my car, into my house, up the stairs and burst into our room to find… just Lilly. Oh thank god. "Miles?" She says half asleep. I quickly rip off all my clothes and dive into bed with her. As soon as I'm under the covers I'm kissing her neck and telling her how much I love her. "Geeze I take it you missed me?" She says giggling.

"Yes. I missed you so much. I love you so much. Let's make love." I say looking at her.

"Jesus, slow down there Miles. I just woke up, and frankly I'm still very tired. And, we've made love a lot today. Err… yesterday." She says closing her eyes.

"But I love you. A lot. And I love your personality and your eyes and your skin and your hair and your loyalty and your love for me and your-

"Where is this coming from?" She cuts me off.

"Whose car is in the driveway?" I ask.

"Ohhhh, honey I would never cheat on you and that's our car." She says.

Our car? What the hell is that supposed to mean? "What do you mean our car?" I ask.

"I traded in our other one and used it plus some extra funds to buy this one" She says grinning. Oh shit.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this first?" I say panicking a little.

"I wanted to surprise you." She says with a sweet smile. Aww, she wanted to make me happy. I love her. I really do. But holy shit she just spent a ton of money on a fucking car that we can't afford. Of course, she doesn't know that though. "So… about you wanting to make love…" She trails off.

Guess I'll be working a lot this week.

**Have mercy this was difficult. I didn't plan on creating another chapter till I finished my other story. But after I got to thinking about where this story is going it got me excited, so I had to update. So, my deprived readers, sorry for the wait but I'm afraid there are more to come. I might throw up a chapter every once in a while but until my other story is completed this will be on the back burner.**

**Anyway, you're starting to see more of what Miley does and her relationship with Lilly. You're also seeing who Mikayla is. This chapter was super hard to write. I had to have everything just perfect or it didn't work. This is the best I could do… well, for 3 a.m.**

**Till the next chapter, reviews = love.**

**A.Y.P. **


	4. What have I done?

**Miley's POV**

Ok so, I got a fat bonus for that party I planned for my boss, also known as, the bitch of all bitches. She actually smiled at the event. Not a real one but more real than normal.

So, a two months in this job, I'd say I'm doing quite well. Unfortunately, Lilly's blowing enormous amounts of money and I'm barely keeping up with her. At this rate, I'll be working here forever. Dare I say it, I might actually have to sleep with Mikayla. God I hope not. I would kill myself if I ever had to do that.

Anyway, I'm at work right now. It's about 2 am. Kenny and I have been chatting the past few minutes. Business is slow tonight. Don't get me wrong, hundreds of people are here, but there are normally thousands.

"Stewart" I here an EC say. Jeez does no one know how to use a first name?

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Get your ass up to the boss' office" He says.

"What? Why?" I ask panicked.

"Don't know, all I know is that you'd better do it now" He says walking off. Great, what did I do this time? Piss in the wrong toilet? Lord knows.

I make my way to the elevator then up to Mikayla's office. I press the intercom button, and the doors unlock. Creepy how that happens. I walk in to see Mikayla looking in a mirror tying a black and grey striped tie around her neck in a hurry. A barely dressed girl walks up behind her and clears her throat. "On the table" Mikayla tells her. The girl proceeds to pick up the biggest wad of cash I've ever seen off Mikayla's desk and walk by me out the door. Jee I wonder what they just did.

I clear my throat and Mikayla looks up at me through the mirror. "Ah Stewart, I was wondering if you'd ever show up." She says. Any sooner and she would've been naked screwing that girl. I'm quite pleased with when I got here.

"Uh, you wanted to see me?" I ask.

"Yeah, put that on" She says gesturing to something on her desk. I curiously walk over to it and see what I think is the most gorgeous dress in the world. It's a silk baby blue flowy strapless dress that's would go just below my knees, with matching stilettos, and a gorgeous pair of diamond earrings.

I'm open mouthed staring at it. "Well?" Mikayla asks impatiently. I look up in confusion. "Put it on" She says gesturing to a curtain that blocks of a small portion of the room. As I walk behind it and begin changing I can't help but wonder why I'm doing this.

"Why exactly am I doing this?" I ask.

"I'm going to a business meeting and need something pretty on my arm. And since the guy I'm meeting is a total douche, I'll be rubbing it in that I'm better than him." She says.

Just as she finishes that sentence she opens up the curtain I'm behind. Thankfully I'm dressed and just popping in the second earring. "What if I had been changing?" I ask.

"Then I would've gotten dinner _and_ a show out of you." She says smirking.

"Well then, glad I was done getting changed" I say walking past her.

"The night isn't over yet, Stewart" she says confidently.

… … ….. …. ….. ….. … …. …. ….. …...

She has a sweet ass car. An Audi 80. God I would have an orgasm just by looking at it if she wouldn't enjoy it. It rides so smooth. And this leather is hot.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"The Liaison" She answers simply.

"The fucking Liaison? That's the nicest restaurant in California and third in America." I say in awe.

"It is" Mikayla says smirking.

"And it's impossible to get in to" I say still in shock.

"Impossible unless your me" she says with a cocky smile. "And it's hot when you use naughty words, you should use them more often" She says. Note to self: no more bad words.

We pull in to the parking lot and drive up to the front for a valet. "Stay here" Mikayla says getting out. I see her toss her key to a guy then walk around to my side of the car and open my door. She stretches her hand out and I gladly take it. She then holds out her arm for me to take and we walk inside.

"So what are we supposed to be?" I ask.

"Well, I'm successful and you're my bitch." She states simply. I roll my eyes. "I'm kidding, well besides the successful part anyways. We are a happy couple of six months, madly in love might I add, and my business is more important than my right hand. And if you've seen what I can do with my right hand, you'd know just how important that is." She says with a naughty smile. I roll my eyes again. "You make me look good, and I won't fire you" She continues.

"Ok then." I say.

A waiter walks us to a table and we're seated across from two old guys. One is in a brown leather jacket and looks like George Lucas, and the other is in a suite, I'm guessing he's the attorney. "Ah, there she is, Mikayla Marshall. What has it been… ten years?" He says with a smug smile.

"Hank. And yes it has been quite a while" She says with fake enthusiasm.

"Why hello, who is this? I don't believe we have met." Hank says eyeing me.

"Easy Hank, she's not for sale" Mikayla says. Wow, I'd expect her to start pimping me out right off the bat.

"Haha we'll see about that" He says smirking. Mikayla's jaw tightens. Is she actually being protective of me? "So what _is_ your name there beautiful?" Hank asks.

"Miley, Miley Stewart" I saw with a fake smile.

"What is she to you?" He asks Mikayla.

"My… fiancé" She says reluctantly. Oh so we're getting married now? Where was I during this mutual decision?

"Really? Wow. I have no idea what you see in her. Can't imagine what waking up next to that is like." He says chuckling. Mikayla's face is blank. Emotionless. I'm not sure if he got to her or not.

Deciding to be bold I take her hand that's resting on the table and speak up. "It's amazing, something you'll never experience. She may seem like this cold bitch on the outside," I see Mikayla smirk. I'm so gonna get it. "But she's really this sweet caring person. She loves me and cares for me. And I love her. I couldn't imagine waking up to anything else." I continue. Hank is speechless and Mikayla's smirk turned soft.

"My mistake." He says. "Well, Mikayla what is your take on this relationship? Hank asks.

"Well, she's… my everything. One of a kind. I couldn't ask for anything better. She's the kind of person where even when she's sleeping, that alone brings me peace. I know that I can get up every day with a smile on my face. My whole company could collapse in one day… but as long as I had that smile to come home to, I wouldn't care" She says looking deep into my eyes.

Wow. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I know it's not real but… what I said about her a minute ago… what if it's true? What if she really is this amazing, sweet, caring person? I think I may have just seen her heart a little.

I didn't know it but my eyes had tears in them. "Wow. I'd have to say Mikayla, though unlikely, you really do have something special, don't lose it." Hank says. Mikayla nods.

So after the best piece of steak I've ever had, we said our goodbyes and now we're on the way back to the gatehouse.

I guess I did a pretty good job considering Hank wants to invest six million dollars into Mikayla's business. Six million fucking dollars. This girl has it all I swear. But I helped.

"You did good Stewart" Mikayla says as she pulls into her spot.

"Thanks, you too." I say.

"Especially the whole "bitchy on the outside sweet on the inside" deal" she says turning her car off.

"Thanks, and you too with about how much I mean to you" I say with a smirk.

"Yeah, anyone finds out about that, I'll have your ass, in more ways than one" She says.

"Is that a threat?" I ask challenging her.

"Well we can make it an invitation." She says with a sexy smirk.

I don't know if it was the crazy night, because I'm so tired, or because I had a glass of wine, but… at that moment… I leaned in, and I kissed her. Right on the lips. She seemed a bit surprised at first but it didn't take long for her to catch on.

**Mikayla's POV**

Mikayla, you are amazing. I totally wasn't aiming for this tonight but hell yeah it's a nice bonus.

Miley presses into me a little more and I take it as a green light. I slowly climb out of my seat and straddle her in the passenger seat. Oh yeah, this is gonna be good.

Her hands are instantly in my hair and mine are sliding down to her hips when she does something unexpected. She swiftly switches our positions so she's on top straddling me. Her tongue is battling mine as I struggle to control myself. I don't know what changed her mind but I'm glad as hell it did.

I grunt as a familiar place starts to throb, I need her. Now. She begins to attack my neck with kisses, bites and sucking here and there. "Oh god yes" I breathe out. Sure I just had sex before we left to go to the business meeting but that doesn't mean I don't need it now.

She pulls back and reads the excitement plastered to my face, smirks then smashes her lips onto mine. My hands slide up under her dress earning a moan and I run my hands up and down her thighs. She is so hot.

She pulls back breathing heavily then pretty much rips my belt off. I must say, I'm slightly shocked by this naughty/fierce side of her. It's a total turn on.

She undoes my pants revealing my forest green boxers and then goes back to our hot and heavy make-out session. She starts unbuttoning my shirt revealing my white wife beater then runs her hands down my stomach. She pulls back to see my expression again. I think she gets off on it honestly.

We're both breathing heavy and I need satisfaction. "Come one Stewart don't stop. Not when we're this close." I say with a smile. She looks like she's in a trance. I've been told I have that effect on people.

Then something weird happens. She grabs me down there and my body tenses up. What? Now? No… not now. It can't be… we haven't even done anything worthy of it yet!

That's right. She barely touched me and it sent me into an explosive orgasm. My nails dig into her thighs and I arch my back slightly. I grunt as I hit my peak then my body relaxes. She still has a tight hold as I ride out the rest of my pleasure.

"So this is what all the hype about Mikayla Marshall is about?" She says unimpressed.

"W-what? No! Well I mean yes… but not like this!" I stutter. Since when do I stutter? She raises an eyebrow. "I don't know what happened… it's never happened this fast before. And after so little" I say in disbelief.

"Five minutes. I believe you may have broken the world record" She says mocking me.

"That or you really do know what you're doing Miley." I say still out of breath. Her face pales. "What?" I ask. She opens the door and is out of the car at the speed of light. I stumble out of the car and struggle to keep my pants up. She's pacing and talking so fast I can't understand her.

**Miley's POV **

Oh my god… oh my god… oh my god. How could I do this? I **have** girlfriend.

I don't know what happened, but as soon as she said my name, Miley, it's like I was snapped back into reality. Here I'm Stewart. At home I'm Miley. Home… home is where Lilly is. How could I do this to her?

"You ok there Stewart?" Mikayla asks slightly impatient.

"No I'm not fucking ok! I have a beautiful girlfriend at home who loves me! God how could I be so stupid." I say yelling at her. She looks a bit stunned and shoves her hands in her pockets.

"Chill it's not like she's gonna know about it" She says calmly.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that it did happen. I almost full out cheated on her." I say panicking.

"Correction, its black and white babe, you cheated on her. Speaking of, are you done? Because it's getting cold and we should head up to my office to finish before it kills the moment." She says casually leaning against her car.

"Did you just miss everything I just said? I **have** a girlfriend" I say astonished.

"Yeah, I heard you. And I don't really care. So can we go now?" She says like it's obvious. I gawk at her.

"No. I'm going home. You can screw yourself for all I care or get some damn whore to do it, I'm leaving" I say turning to leave.

"I don't think you heard me." She says. I turn back around.

"We're going to go back inside, up to my office, and finish what we started." She says sternly.

"Fuck you, I'm not going anywhere with you. You might not know what it's like to love but I do. I'm going home." I yell. That hit something because her eyes just got ridiculously dark.

"I believe you're forgetting that I own you." She says walking up to me. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." She continues.

I'll admit it. I got carried away. And now… I'm scared. I know she can tell too. "Because I'm feeling generous tonight, and you just severely pissed me off, you can go home." She says monotone. I still don't like the way she said that. I nod and slowly start to turn around. "Stewart" She says stopping me. "The dress" She says. I give her a confused look. "The dress is still mine." She says smirking.

"I could get it back to you tomorrow…" I say softly.

"Yeah, or now. Take it off." She says still smirking. I hesitate and her smirk drops.

"Off. Now." She says sternly. I hang my head and slowly pull the dress over my head. Mikayla hasn't seen me in my "uniform" yet. I'm not wearing it now but a black lace bra and matching panties are close enough.

The minute the dress is off, her eyes are all over me. Quickly scanning me up and down then again, but much, _much_ slower. Kind of like what she did with my résumé. Taking in every inch of my body. I know she desperately wants to see all of me but I'm praying she'll be satisfied with just this.

"Chin up Stewart, you can go home now" She says smirking again. Just as I turn to leave I feel her hand grab my arm. She turns me around to face her with a jolt and she tightens her grip till I'm obviously in pain. "By the way, I do know what it's like to be in love. Don't think for a second you know anything about me Stewart." She says. Every word dripping with hate. "And if you ever… talk to me like that again, I'll make sure you won't only end up in my bed, but every sleazy bastard on the fucking west coast." She says in a deadly tone. And with that she lets go and leaves.

What have I done?

…**. …. …. …. …. …. ….. … …..**

**Hello Loves. A.Y.P here. Sorry, I know, I've been gone for forever but I'm back. If you read the authors notes in Love Remains the Same, you'll be filled in more about it.**

**So, this chapter was supposed to be later on down the road but I felt the need to put it in now to kind of kick start everything up again. Now you're starting to see a very mild attraction between Miley and Mikayla. What ever will we do?**

**Till the next chapter, reviews are love in its purest form. **

**A.Y.P.**


	5. Way to go

**Miley's POV**

I feel disgusting. Normally after work that's normal but tonight is a bit different. This disgusting guy slapped my ass then slipped a tip into my bra cup and _grazed_ my nipple. Then he was all "Ohhh that felt good". It took everything in my not to throw up on him. They'll fire you for that you know. This one girl puked while giving this guy a blow job (gag) and was fired on the spot. After seeing the guy she was giving it to, I would have done the same.

Ugh, six months and I'm still not used to it.

It's 6:30 AM and I just got off work. I had to do a double today, covering for some other waitress who was fired after getting an STD.

All that matters is that I'm home. Lilly should be up getting ready to leave. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do… but I gotta get this feeling of a stranger's hands off me.

I pull into the driveway, get out of the car, and speed walk into the house. Thank god I changed into regular cloths at the Gatehouse. Just as I get inside Lilly is about to grab her purse to leave for work.

"Double shift again?" She asks. I say nothing. I don't nod, I don't blink, I do nothing. "Miles… you ok?" She asks looking at me skeptically.

Is it just me… or does she look really, really hot right now? Could be from the lack of sleep or because I'm extremely horny at seeing her after this night of pervs. Either or. I want her. Now.

"Miles…" She says again. Before she can get another thought out tackle her to the ground. I pretty much shred her clothes off and rip off mine. Dear lord this is gonna be good.

…**.. ….. … … ….. …. ….. … ….. …. ….. ….. …..**

Here we are. Laying bare ass naked on the hardwood floor behind the couch, and just about six feet from the door.

"What has gotten into you?" I hear Lilly ask breathing heavily.

"You… Literally." I say smirking. God now I'm starting to sound like Mikayla, whom I've only seen twice since I've been working for her. Great.

"I know that" Lilly says with a laugh. "I meant why the sudden need for passionate sex?" she asks.

"Have I ever told you how sexy I thought you were?" I ask leaning up on my elbow to look at her.

"Well I figure you just did" She says grinning.

"Well yeah, I did. But I mean, you're so… hot" I say planting kisses on her neck.

"Uh… thanks… really. But I'm really late for work…" She says trying to fight it.

"Screw work… or better yet…" I say crawling on top of her again.

"M-Miley I really need to go… come on… get off" she says.

"You bet I'm gonna" I say nipping at hear pulse point.

"Oh god…" she says finally giving in.

…**. … … ….. … ….. ….. …. …. …. … …. …. …**

After we finally were able to get off the floor (hours and hours later) we went out for an early dinner. Well, if you can call running to the supermarket for a few deli sandwiches "going out". We're at the deli and Lilly can't decide on what to get.

"Lilly we've been here for over an hour. Just pick something" I say irritated.

"Someone's antsy to leave." She says staring at the selection.

"And if you were looking at what I'm looking at you'd know why." I say with a suggestive smirk. She looks up then rolls her eyes.

"Go pick up a box of tampons or something. I can't think strait when you do that" she says. I nod then smack her ass as I walk by, gaining a yelp from her.

As I turn the corner into the tampon isle, just to my luck I see someone I recognize. That's right, my boss, Mikayla Marshall. She's scanning through the condom section which is unfortunately, right next to the tampons Lilly and I use.

I cautiously approach then turn to look at the different brands acting like I didn't see her.

"Don't tell me you're blind _and_ hard to get." I hear her say still staring at the condoms. I turn to her and roll my eyes.

"Condoms huh? Didn't know you where in to dudes. Or… they were _into _you." I say smirking. She actually smiled at that.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to decide which condom brand I wanna invest in." She says squinting at one box.

"Why not just make your own?" I ask.

"Because I don't have the patience to buy a factory, hire people, then wait to see if they work or not. And if they didn't, god I'd be screwed." She says shaking her head.

"Well, why not buy out an already successful one. By the name and market it?" I ask. Seems logical to me.

"That's… actually not a bad idea." She says pondering it. "Can't believe I'm saying this but, thanks Stewart. You'd make a fine business associate." She says. I grin.

"Really?" I ask.

"Totally, you'd be fine, hot, sexy, smoking, ravishing, I could continue if you'd like." She says with her cocky grin. Wow. Just when I thought I saw the light, it was gone faster than a bunny through the wood chipper. Ew…

I roll my eyes and grab a random box of tampons. When I turn back to Mikayla, not only was she checking the size I got, but she quickly undressed me with her eyes then began to eye fuck the hell out of me. I'm tired just from watching.

"Well, I'd better be going" I say turning to leave. I can feel her eyes on me the whole time I'm walking away. Man what I would do to punish-I-mean **punch** her. That was weird…

…**. … ….. … …. … ….. ….. … …. ….. … …. …**

Man am I tired. It's been about two days since I saw Mikayla in the store. Thank god Lilly didn't see me with her.

I'm just getting home from school. Another long boring day. Just as I pull into the driveway, I see a white van there. There's a guy next to our water meter… oh no. I fly out of my car and scare the living daylights out of him.

"What are you doing?" I ask panicked.

"I was instructed to turn off your water today, you haven't paid your bill" he says.

"Look I know… but moneys been tight… can't you just wait a little longer? I swear I'll pay this month's bill and next months. I just need some more time." I say begging him.

"Ok… I'm not supposed to do this but… I'll be back tomorrow, if you can't pay at least one month then I'm shutting it off." He says sternly.

"You got it. Thank you so much." I say as he leaves.

Wow. I was that close to having my water shut off. That's a scary thought. I need money, and quick. I don't know how I'm gonna do it… but all I know is that I have do it… whatever it is.

…**. ….. … …. ….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. ….. …**

How the hell is no one deaf in here? We always blast the music but seriously, I'm gonna need a hearing aid by 25.

I've been doing great tonight. I'm over the tip quota and now it's just for personal reasons. They're not shutting off my water. I have enough to pay half a month, just a little more till my shift ends and I can keep our water on.

Just as I'm thinking that I bump into some guy and his beer literally explodes all over him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry…" I say trying to clean him up.

"Oh you'll be very sorry, where the fuck is your manager?" He says getting red faced.

"No no, please I'll… I'll pay for the shirt, please don't say anything." I say with pleading eyes. He scoffs then nods. Well, there goes the water bill money…

…**.. … … … …. … ….. … …. ….. …. … ….**

6:30 am. My shift is officially over. I ended up with nothing. I had to pay for that guys shirt and now… they're gonna shut my water off. Lilly will know and she'll leave me. Way to go Stewart. You lose.

As I get ready to leave I see that girl that I saw in Mikayla's office walk out of a room wiping her mouth, with a satisfied fat guy zipping up his pants behind her. Ew. Wait… that's it... Mikayla! I know she's not the most understanding person… at all… but maybe if I nag enough she'll make something work. It's crazy but it's my only hope.

I walk over to the elevator and the guard just stares at me blankly.

"I need to see Mikayla." I say trying not to sound intimidated.

"You don't see her, she sees you" He says.

"Well, if she honestly doesn't want to see the hormonal mother of her unborn baby, I guess I'll have to just kill the baby, then me!" I say bursting into fake tears.

Yupp, just told a fat ass lie.

"Uhh... unborn… what?" he asks confused. I give him a glare that would scare the devil and he quickly calls the elevator. Miley Ray Stewart, you officially kick ass.

As I we reach the top the other guard points me in the direction of Mikayla's office like I've never been there. I head to her office and hit the intercom button. Nothing. I hit it again.

"Ugh, this sure as hell better be important." I hear. Please don't be having sex.

"It is" I say. Not sure if she knows who I am or not.

I hear the doors unlock and I quickly walk in. When I get in I see Mikayla fully clothed (thank god) but she looks like she was sleeping.

"Stewart?" She says slightly surprised.

"Uh…" I trail off.

"Oh god" She says rolling her eyes.

"I-I need help" I stutter. What happened to the confident me?

"Don't tell me, your thong is stuck?" she says, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"No… money" I say quietly.

"I'm not giving you a raise." She says flatly.

"I'm not asking for one I'm just asking for… help" I say.

"And to think I woke up for this. Out" She says pointing to the door.

"They're going to shut off my water" I say looking her dead in the eyes. She's unfazed, uncaring.

"Not my problem, now go." She says. I stand my ground. She gives a confused look. I just stare back furrowing my eyebrows. She rolls her eyes then walks over to me.

She grabs my upper arm then begins dragging me to the door. I quickly twist out of her grasp and end up behind her. She turns around quickly and its then I see that she's now pissed off.

"Get the fuck out" she says sternly. Again I do nothing.

I see her jaw tighten and rage fill her eyes. She storms over to me, grabs my upper arms and slams me into a wall. I see spots at first but quickly get my bearings back. Her hands are gonna leave marks.

"I tried being nice, and I tried a little motivation, but you've pushed it too far Stewart. You're mine. I swear to god, you will regret every decision leading up to this point." She says in a deadly tone.

Then, I do the only thing that will make her stop. Stop hurting me, stop not caring… I kiss her. Her grip instantly softens and she pulls back. She looks slightly hesitant. She knows what I want. I… I just need some money…

I lean forward and plant light kisses on her neck. I'm guessing she approves because she just tilted her head to the side to allow me more access. Her hands are slowly running up and down my arms.

"Wait" I hear her say. I pull back and she takes my hand. She leads me through the fogged glass double doors.

Wow. It's a giant bedroom. Lavender and bronze. A bed with silk purple sheets, heated marble floor tiles, and what I think is a master bathroom. There's a few candles lighting the place but besides that its pitch black, so that's how she's always well rested.

She closes the doors then pulls me into her. God I feel horrible about this... but I… I have to provide. She has this weird look on her face. Not like a bad weird but like, one I can't really make out. Kind of like how lovers are supposed to look at each other. It's mesmerizing. So mesmerizing that I didn't even notice I took off her belt and am slowly sliding her pants down. Ah, silk blue boxers, seems fitting no?

I'm still in my "uniform" so she doesn't have much to take off me. She continues that look and before I know it she's in her boxers and I'm pulling her shirt that I unbuttoned off her shoulders. Wow, I've never seen her arms before. There muscular and toned. And the wife beater complements her figure. She reaches around my back and unclasps the top. She pulls the straps over my shoulders and it falls to the floor. For the first time her eyes leave mine. I suddenly don't feel so safe… I feel, exposed and self conscious. Her eyes rake over my chest then over it again, but much, much slower.

"God you're so beautiful…" she whispers. My eyes snap to hers and she has that look again. Suddenly… all that safeness returns.

I don't remember my bottoms coming off but it's somewhere on the ground.

**Mikayla's POV**

I am awesome. See? A little patience mixed with being rough can do wonders. I broke her. I made her feel safe then turned it around and used it against her. It's a momentary trust she has for me. She knows that I know what I'm doing. Just gotta keep up the lovey dovey shit I have going on with my face and I'll get much, much farther.

I lay her on the bed and don't hesitate to center us on it. She seems hesitant. Shit, Miley not now. I begin planting searing kisses on her neck and I hear a quiet moan. And I'm in.

I run my hands up her sides then push myself up, straddling her. I caress her stomach then trail my hands to her breasts. God she is so hot. Why haven't I ever seen anyone like her before? Man Marshall, you've had nothing until now. They're so perky. I hate that word. Perky. It just sounds stupid. Anyway…

I run my thumbs over her nipples and they instantly harden. Jesus she's almost more ready than I am. Almost. She gives out a low moan which encourages me to do it again. She puts her hands on my forearms and tries to get me to speed up. Jeez someone's antsy. Just because of that, I go even slower. I smirk as she squirms, trying to push my hand down her stomach. Oh baby, you're not getting it that easily. If she wants it, she's just gonna have to get creative.

Upon thinking that she growls then, I'm not sure how, but she swiftly flips us over so she's on top. Yeah… I'm gonna say that's creative. Her eyes are dark and filled with lust. Just the way I like it. She leans down to my ear and traces it with her tongue. God… we're gonna have to change the sheets when we're done.

She drags her hand down my body then slips it into my boxers. She takes no time in sliding two fingers into me.

"Holy… shit" I hiss laying my head back against my pillow and closing my eyes. Everything is literally on fire.

"You like that?" She says lowly into my ear. Whoa and the dirty talk? Jesus she has it all.

"Ugh… yeah" I say struggling to get it out. She then rips off my boxers and starts up a slow rhythm sliding in and out. "Oh god…" I say feeling her fingers curl.

She continues that but speeding up for another 15 or 20 minutes before I start to tighten up around her fingers.

"That's right… cum for me" She whispers. Why the hell is she so good at this, don't get me wrong, I'm still better but… everything she says or does drives me crazy.

My breathing gets a little more forced and I clench down on her hand. My hands instantly grab onto her breasts and they begin pinching, twisting, and god knows what. She gasps and lets out a loud moan. That along with her hitting the right spot, sends me over the edge. I thrash around for a bit before releasing… well… exploding all over her. That's something I don't do. Normally an orgasm is an idol for me, but just now… it was a god. Like a water balloon. Well… minus the water… ya know cuz… maybe I should let my mind wander on that…

"That was so hot" I say weakly, my eyes closed.

"Yeah…" She says breathing hard. She slowly pulls her fingers out, making me whimper slightly. Something else I don't do, whimper.

Wait for it… wait for it… there it is. I swear I'm like a light switch. Totally turned on again. I quickly flip our positions so I'm on top again. I easily slide two fingers into her. Not because she's loose, she's like a straw (hawt), but because she's so fucking wet.

She quickly leans forward and lifts my shirt over my head, then quickly discards my bra. Another thing I don't normally do, get completely naked during sex.

I plunge my fingers back into her. She moans then wraps her legs around me. You know that limits motion. It may feel good, but it limits the others motion. Hmmm. I should write a sex facts book.

I lean forward and support myself on my arm next to her head. She runs her hands up my back and digs her nails in. Oh… so that's how you want to play…

**Miley's POV**

Everything's on fire. I don't know what came over me. I just… went crazy. And what was with the dirty talk? I don't do that… but she sure got off on it. Plus, she makes these adorable faces the whole time.

She's thrusting into me roughly but I sure as hell don't mind.

She leans down and bites on my earlobe making me squirm.

"You like that Stewart?" she purrs in my ear. I can't talk so I let out a moan and grab her breast. "You naughty girl" she says a little surprised. Jesus, what has it been… 20 minutes? She's so… amazing. I mean yeah she's had _tons_ of practice, but she is seriously good. I don't think I've ever felt this much pleasure at one time.

I mean it- how long has her mouth been around my breast? When did it get there? I don't even know but its making me… want to… oh god.

She bites down on my nipple and it sends my over the edge. Much like she did, I explode all over the place. That's… new. But I think I like it. I arch my back at the peak of my orgasm and scream… at least, I think I screamed…

I fall back to the bed and she collapses on me shortly after. I believe she just came again. Wow, I've never know anyone to get off just by watching like that. Both of us are soaked. Mostly in sweat. Well, I think its sweat… actually, it's probably-

"God that was so hot…" she breathes into my ear. I would reply but I'm so tired. I haven't slept yet and after that… I really, really, need to.

I thought I was just gonna blink, but before I knew it, I was asleep.

…**.. …. ….. …. ….. … … … … …. ….. …**

I feel so relaxed. Relived. And comfortable… really comfortable. I shift around a bit. And since when did we have silk sheets? I blindly grope the spot next to me and find no one there. I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm not at home. I sit up and look around.

Oh yeah… I spent the night – er… day with Mikayla. Oh fuck… I slept with her…

I knew it was gonna hit hard but I can let myself cry here. Mikayla would freak out. Damn… I am a horrible girlfriend… I cheated on Lilly. Full out cheated on her. Why did I do this…why didn't I just tell her what was going on in the first place? Not only was I a coward… but now I'm a cheater. And now it's too late. I can't go back and undo what I've done. There's no point in stopping now. I'm too far into this. Way to go.

I crawl out of the bed and search around for my uniform. Oh shit… what time is it! I turn around and look at the clock on the nightstand. 3:24 pm. Oh thank god. I let out a breath and pull my uniform on. I have to be home by five. The water guy is coming to collect then.

I walk out of the bedroom to see Mikayla sitting at her desk filling out some sort of sheet.

"Morning sunshine" she says not bothering to look at me. I nod.

"Here" she says throwing me a stack of cash. "Six thousand. I deducted the other four thousand because of your pissy attitude in the beginning." She says still staring at her paper. Holy shit… ten thousand just for sleeping with her! Well, I got six thousand... but it's enough to pay most of the bills.

"Uh… thanks" I say quietly. Yeah, thanks for the dirty money I got for cheating on my girlfriend.

"Anytime Stewart. Seriously, _anytime._" She says finally looking at me. I swallow hard. "Not many get the pleasure…." She says standing up and walking behind me. "Of a night like that. Some don't even get to touch me." She says running her hands up and down my arms. She leans flush against me and kisses my neck. I shiver. "We could go now… if you'd like that." She says nipping at my pulse point. Jesus this girl is like a light switch. On second she's normal then, "click" and she's horny. Even after our crazy night.

I know she'll get what she wants out of me… that is… unless I kill the moment. She starts kissing my neck when I say,

"You giggled"

"What?" She asks prying her lips from my neck. I turn around and face her.

"You giggled during sex last night." I say smirking.

I wish you could see the stone walled look on her face right now. I'd laugh if you wouldn't kill me for it.

"I did not "giggle". I don't giggle. I may laugh, but I most certainly do not giggle" she says monotone.

"Yeah, you do. I believe it was when pinched your tit." I say smirking.

"That wasn't a giggle, it was a chuckle." She says defending herself.

"Sure it was. You would've made a chipmunk blush" I say smiling. Her jaw drops. Oh yeah! Go Miley!

"Well… you screamed my name" she says searching for redemption. I guess I did scream.

"Yeah, and?" I say still smiling.

"Ok, you killed the moment. Out." She says pointing to the door. Her cheeks are slightly red. Did I honestly make her blush? Miley you rock. I nod and exit her office. "My offer still stands" I hear as I close the door. I know it does, god forbid I ever have to accept it… _again_.

… … …**.. ….. …. …. ….. …. … …. …. … … ….. ….**

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms. Another chapter for you. Sorry it took so long. It was a longer one chapter at that. **

**So, it may only be the fifth chapter, but I needed to speed things up** **a bit. Gah, I hate writing sex scenes. Hopefully it didn't suck too bad. So… I'm not really too sure what to say about the chapter. I'll just leave your minds to wander.**

**Shout outs:**

**.: Long name haha. I really appreciated your review, sometimes it's the small ones that mean the most.**

**Yupp, that's it. I've decided to be and jerk and not update till I get 10 reviews. (at least seven)**

**So, until the next chapter, reviews! Leave your thoughts.**

**A.Y.P **


	6. Look closely to see it

**AnnieMJ, this is for you.**

…**. … ….. … …. …. ….. ….. ….. …. …. …. … ….. ….. …**

Guess what? I feel horrible. I cheated on my girlfriend. I'm an idiot. Anyway, I'm home now waiting for the water guy to come collect. He's late. What a douche canoe.

It's ok douche water guy, I'm not much better.

But I mean he's really late. It's 8 pm now and he should've been here a while ago. Lilly get's home at nine and so help me if he shows up when she's home, I'll kill him. I'll do it. Gah, I'll just call the company.

I grab my cell phone and phone book then sit down on the couch.

"Los Angeles Water Services how may I help you?" Some lady says.

"Uh, yes I a guy was supposed to come and get my water payment today but he never showed." I say.

"Alright what's your address?" She asks.

"1214 62nd Avenue East, Los Angeles California 90263" I say.

"Ok… Miley Stewart?" She asks.

"That's me." I say.

"Oh, well it says right here that it's been paid." She says.

"What?" I say in disbelief. For the love of all this good and holy… if Lilly found out and paid for it…

"It's been paid for. Actually the next six months are paid for." She says. "… Ma'am? Ma'am are you still there?" I hear after a little bit.

"Uh, yes" I say.

I don't believe it… the next six months?

"Um… may I ask who paid for it?" I ask.

"Let me see here… that's been restricted to anonymous." She says.

"Ok… thank you" I say hanging up. Couldn't have been Lilly.

… … … … …**. … … ….. ….. … ….. …. …. …. …. ….. … ….**

Work. I hate work. I hate where I work. Simple as that.

I walk into the lobby and walk up to the receptionist. "Miley Stewart" I say for her to clock me in.

"No can do Stewart." She says.

"Why not…?" I ask.

"It says you don't work here anymore." She says tapping her computer screen.

"What? No no, I work here." I say mostly to myself.

"Not anymore"

"But- you… you can't just fire me." I argue. "She can and did I guess." She says completely uncaring to my rage.

Fire me? Oh fuck no. I ignore her and stomp though the doors anyway. I walk right over to the elevator where, to my luck, the same guard from last night is there. I glare at him and he immediately opens the elevator.

Once I'm at the top I speed walk to Mikayla's office door. I hit the intercom button.

Nothing.

I hit it again. And wait. How could she just fire me? For no reason! And now I'm impatient. Mikayla's top floor receptionist walks by and I stop her.

"I need to see Mikayla." I say.

"She's busy." She says trying to walk past me.

"Seriously, I could snap you in half right where you stand without any hesitation. Open the fucking door." I say in a tone only the devil would love. She looks petrified.

She quickly walks to the door and unlocks it then speed walks off. I open the doors and step in to her office. She's not anywhere in sight so I turn to the fogged glass doors. I completely ignore any sounds I hear and burst through them.

Unfortunately, this is where my luck runs out. I walked in on Mikayla in the middle of a sex session with some chick. She's on top and _was_ giving this girl under her what looked like the best pleasure of her life till I walked in. At least Mikayla has a shirt on.

"S-Stewart?" She stutters out of breath.

"Was I not good enough or what?" I ask with a raised voice.

"Huh?" She breathes out.

"Why'd you fire me?" I yell. The girl under her tries to move but Mikayla stops her.

"Stewart, can this wait?" She says uncomfortably.

"Hell no! You can continue humping this slut some other time." I yell. At that the girl manages to get away from Mikayla and sprints out of the room... bare ass naked. Mikayla scrambles to grab sheets to cover the bottom half of her body. What is she so uptight about, I've seen her naked before.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She spits.

"You! Why did you fire me?" I ask again.

"What? I didn't." She says.

"Then why did I have the receptionist tell me I didn't work here anymore?" I say walking up to her.

"How should I know? Remind me to fire her, but I sure as hell didn't fire you." She says shrinking away a bit and pulling up the covers.

"If you didn't fire me then why did she tell me that I don't work here anymore? Why would she risk her job? And what are you hiding under there?" I ask.

"It's nothing, and again I have no idea why she said that. I didn't fire you. And don't ever do anything like this again." She says sternly.

"The hell I won't! If you're as good as a business woman as you claim, you wouldn't have had this problem to begin with." I say.

"Are you honestly gonna stand there and judge the way I run things?" She asks in a dark tone, standing up and coming close to me.

Under normal circumstances, I'd think she was intimidating. But in her haste to intimidate me, she didn't bother trying to cover herself up anymore.

"I knew you were always happy to see me." I say with a smirk. Her glare instantly drops and she glances down. Now, I'm no expert on dicks, but this strap-on is very realistic.

"Not really but since you're here…" She trails off looking back up at me. This girl is unbelievable.

"No" I say flatly.

"Why not?" She asks.

"You just had that in some other chick." I say cringing. "Anyway, if you didn't fire me then what happened?" I ask.

"I promoted you" She says walking to a closet.

"P-promoted me?" I say astonished.

"Yupp, you work on the second floor now." She says rummaging through the closet.

Promoted? "Why?" I ask.

"Because I think you've earned it." She says pulling something out. Don't get me wrong, I'm stoked because now I get a raise, but… I don't think I could do my job without Kenny. I mean, he's the one who coaches me through everything. We're actually really good friends, I love the dude.

"What if I don't wanna go?" I ask.

"I don't think you really have a choice… but why wouldn't you?" She says genuinely confused.

"I don't wanna go unless Kenny comes with me." I say.

"The bartender? I already have a second floor bartender." She says unhooking the strap-on.

"Fire him. You seem to like doing that anyway. Or better yet, switch them. Kenny could probably bring in way more." I say.

"Hmm… nah." She says putting an identical strap-on on. This one _is_ different however. It has these little suction cup things with wires attaches to them that she's sticking in different places.

"It's a new technology some kid from MIT created. Feels like you actually have a dick." She says closing the closet.

Ok… "Why not? Kenny's the best there is." I argue.

"Ok" She says walking back over to me.

"So you'll do it?" I say smiling.

"Nope" She says monotone.

"Ugh… well I'm not going without Kenny" I say.

"Suit yourself. It's the second floor or you're actually fired this time." She says. I hate how she does this. Traps you into losing. Then again… she is the boss.

"So… you wanna touch it?" She says excitedly.

"No." I say in a duh tone.

"Why not?" She whines. She whines?

"Because I'm not interested in your artificial penis. No matter how real it feels." I say.

"Fiiine" She pouts taking it off. She's like a little kid. I've never seen this side of her… it's… almost playful.

"So I guess this will be my two week notice." I say. Please for the love of god work.

"Huh?" She asks.

"If Kenny can't come, then I guess I'm done." I say. She looks so conflicted.

"Fine. Be one your way then Stewart." She says walking to another closet. Ok… that didn't go the way I planned. It's ok Miley, you still have until you reach the door for her to stop you and beg you to stay. If she says nothing by then, then crawl back to her on your knees and beg for your job back.

I slowly make my way out of her bedroom and in to her office. Come on Mikayla… beg. I walk as slow as I can till I reach her door. You have got to be kidding me. Well, I guess it's time to bite the bullet. She's gonna enjoy this way too much.

"Miley, I wish there were words to express my contempt for you" I hear her say. I turn around to see her now fully dressed in her usual white button up shirt, tie, and black skinny jeans. That's odd, she used my first name.

"Well I can't say that pretty things are in mind when it comes to you either." I say matching her statement.

She sighs then crosses her arms. "Fine, I'll switch Kenny and whoever the hell I have working on the second floor." She says.

"Really?" I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, now go" She says nodding towards the door.

"But why?" I ask. I wanna know why she promoted me. "Because I want you out of my office. You already wrecked my sex for the day, so I'm irritated. Let's try not to piss me off more." She says sitting down at her desk.

"I knew that, I meant why you promoted me" I say.

"You bring in a lot of bills. I'm always hearing things about "the chick whose hard to get". And you've always been a bit too classy for the first floor. Side note, as soon as you want to switch your profession to prostitution, let me know and I'll send you to the third floor." She says with a small smile.

"Ok, that'll never happen and why automatically the third floor? Don't you have to prove yourself first?" I ask.

"You did. It involved that bedroom, about an hour, lots of screaming. Pretty sure you were there." She says in a duh tone.

Oh… was I really that good? I mean, I always keep Lilly satisfied.

"Ok Stewart, either go now, or the bedroom is always open." She says smirking.

"Why did you pay for my water?" I ask flatly.

"What?" She asks monotone.

"Mikayla, you can hear sex a mile away, don't act like you didn't hear me." I say.

She stands up and walks over to me, jaw clenched. God that is so intimidating… I really need to stop being a smart-ass to my boss.

"Why is it that you don't know when to shut your fucking mouth. Everyone else here knows there boundaries, but for some bizarre reason you don't have any. I will break you Stewart. You will learn respect. And you're gonna bleed." She says quietly. I match her hard stare.

"If you hate me as much as you say you do, then why did you pay for my water?" I ask also matching her tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She says.

"The hell you don't. I called yesterday, they told me." I say getting close to her face. And that's where her stare breaks.

"Damnit doesn't anyone understand what the fuck "anonymous" means? Of course not. Just a bunch of fucking high school drop-outs with no future." She says talking to one in particular. My jaw is on the floor.

"You paid for my water?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah that's what you just… wait…f…fuck." She says slapping her forehead. "You fucking suck Stewart" She says looking back up at me.

I can't help it. I wrap my arms around her and give her the biggest hug ever. EVER.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best boss ever!" I say with a huge grin.

"Uh… you're welcome?" She says unsure of what to do.

"I'm not letting go till you hug me back" I say holding her tighter. She smells so good.

"Let go" She says.

"Not until you hug me." I say. She sighs. We're perfect height for each other.

I lay my head on her chest and she stiffens up. "Let go" she says sternly.

"Hug me" I say.

"Stewart, so help me I will rip you off me" She says.

"That's something I bet you thought you'd never say" I say looking up at her. Her jaw clenches again. I win. She timidly wraps her arms around me and… wow… I feel safe. "See this isn't so bad right?" I say laying my head on her chest again.

"Uh… I guess not." She says relaxing a bit.

Our little moment is cut short when her doors randomly open. I'm already facing the door and Mikayla turns her head quickly.

"Aww, you too are just adorable." We both hear.

"Hank…" Mikayla greets with a smile.

"Remind me to fire my receptionist." She says to me through her smile.

"Why?" I whisper.

"That's twice today someone's walked in on me doing something I'd rather no one see." She says letting go of me.

"Well hello hello… what's this…" Hank says running his eyes all over me. Shit… that's right, I'm in my uniform. "Didn't mean to interrupt the… **very** happy couple." He says winking at Mikayla. She looks confused for a moment then realizes what he's talking about.

"Oh… we were just-"

"No no, by all means, continue" A younger looking guy says cutting me off and stepping out from behind Hank.

"Now Robert we can't ask lovers to put on a show, only whores and porn stars" Hank says with a laugh.

"Who's he?" Mikayla asks.

"This is my nephew, Robert. He's the next big porn producing hit! Robert, this is Mikayla Marshall. You could learn a thing or two from her." Hank says.

"It's a true pleasure to meet you" Robert says.

"Yeah. Uh… Sweetie… would you wait for me in the bedroom." Mikayla says awkwardly. I nod and walk into the bedroom, closing the doors behind me.

And now, I wait.

…**. ….. …. …. …. … …. ….. …. ….. …. ….. …. … … … ….**

"Stewart" I hear. I don't move. "Stewart…" I hear again. I roll over and continue sleeping. "If I do you while you're asleep is that considered being a pervert?" She asks. I ignore her. "I'll take that as a no" She says. I hear a zip and my eyes pop open. I spring off the bed and stare at her wide eyed. "Jeez chill, I was joking." She says zipping her pants back up.

"Just wanted to make sure you were" I say. I look around and notice it's light outside. "How long have I been out?" I ask yawning.

"Long enough to where you're shift is over" She says.

"Oh… sorry… why'd you let me sleep?" I ask.

"You looked like hell" She states simply.

"Really? You couldn't have said that any nicer?" I ask.

"Sorry, you looked like you could use it" She says with a cheesy smile.

"Thank you" I say returning a smile.

'"What happened to Hank and Robert?" I ask.

"They left about ten minutes ago. Longest meeting ever, but he decided to invest four million into my condom company." She says with a proud smile.

"Uh, good?" I say.

"Very, well, for my anyways." She says with a cocky smile.

"Yeah… well I guess I should go." I say walking past her.

You see, Mikayla, has magic hands. She does these things that just make you go "WTF". As I walked past her my top was mysteriously unhooked, falling abruptly off my shoulders to the floor. I quickly bend over to pick it up but Mikayla kicks it away then puts on a guilty smile. I stand up to glare at her but that was a mistake.

Her smile goes to a smirk as her eyes are immediately on my chest.

"W-was that really… necessary" I say feeling self-conscious.

"Yes. Why? Because you owe me from earlier today for being a bitch. Come here" She says leading me to her desk. I hate it when she says that. Whenever "come here" or "you owe me" comes out of her mouth, something bad happens. We get to her desk and she turns around and leans on it. Please don't want to screw me on your desk. I mean yeah… it would be hot… but… ugh…

I stop in front of her and see the excitement in her eyes from the scared look on my face. I hate that she gets off on that.

I need to get home… Lilly will be getting up soon. And the guilt from all this is killing me right now.

"If memory serves correctly, you wanted a hug earlier… well, go ahead." She says. I look at the ground. "Don't be scared Stewart, I'm not gonna hurt ya" She says softly, lifting my chin to look at her. You know what else I hate? The way she reels people in. The way she reels _me_ in. She seems so caring and gentle right now. Like I almost want her to have all of me because I trust her. She knows exactly what to do and say to get what she wants. I never thought I'd sleep with her, but long and behold, those mysterious brown eyes, sweet smile, and soft voice had me pinned. I hate her for it.

I hate her for it… but I lean in and kiss her anyway. I don't know what it is about her that just… lights this fire in me. She's just so dominant and intimidating… it's a turn on. A stupid, deceiving, turn on that makes people cheat on their lovers. And even though I know this, I'm still kissing her.

I undo all the buttons on her shirt she and she pops the button on her jeans then slides them down the best she can without breaking our kiss. She wraps her arms around me and my hand slides just beneath the waistband of her boxers. Right as I touch the area she's been dying for me to touch since… well… since she's known me, the door opens. We both jump and in my haste of pulling my hand out of her boxers I brushed up against her. Her voice cracks a yelp and I stare at the person who walked in. Heh heh… her voice cracked.

"My receptionist is so fired." Mikayla says trying to compose herself. She was really enjoying that and we didn't even do anything.

"Please excuse me Mikayla… I forgot my pocket book" Robert says walking up to her desk. Awkward much?

His eyes rake over my chest and a twisted smile forms on his face. I don't like that smile. I definitely feel vulnerable now. Mikayla notices it too and by the looks of it, she didn't like it either.

"So… how much for this one? Expensive since she's your fiancée huh?" He asks eyeing me. Instant panic washes over my body. Mikayla would pimp me out in a heartbeat… she says I'm good. I don't want to sleep with this guy. For the love of God Mikayla please don't make me do this.

"She's not for sale." She says. Relief. I honestly thought she would make me do it. Way to come through for me.

"Aww come on, not even for me? You know my uncle can invest into tons of other people." He says bribing her. This guy has at least ten million invested in Mikayla. Why on earth would she choose one girl over all that money…

"She's not for sale" She says sternly giving Robert the intimidating look she normally gives me.

"Ok. No need to get you're panties, or boxers in a twist. See you later Miley" He says with a smirk and a wink. After he leaves I let out a huge sigh of relief. We stand there in silence for a few moments. Mikayla doesn't even acknowledge the fact that I'm still half naked. She's thinking about something.

"You should head home" She says after a while. I don't argue. I nod, go find my top, then I leave.

As I get to my car in the deserted parking lot I sigh again. She chose me over his threats. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she does have a heart. You have to search for it and look closely to see it, but she does have one.

I'm about to grab my keys when someone's hand roughly grabs my shoulder. They spin me around then slam me into my car, pinning my body there with theirs.

"Well hello again, told you I'd see you later." Robert says with his twisted smile. I try to push him off but he's just too strong for me. I try to scream but he slaps me and muffles it with his shoulder.

He easily rips my top off and my bottoms go with them shortly after.

"If I can't buy what I want, then I'll take it." He purrs into my ear. Then I do the only thing I can do. I cry. I sob. Because this man who I'm going to hate forever from this point on, is about to change my life. He's about to make me loathe my existence. He's about to hurt me in ways that I'll have nightmares about for the rest of my life.

And all I can do is cry.

… …**. … …. …. … …. …. …. …. ….. … … …. …. …**

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms. It's been far too long. Sorry about the wait loves, I was completing my other story. But now I'm back. **

**I knew I needed to write a chapter for this and AnnieMJ is why I actually did it, kudos to you my friend. **

**Rough chapter, well, ending that is. But don't hate me, it's a two part chapter so it's technically not over yet.**

**As for my shout-outs:**

**Farmerg1214: Glad you liked the scene, I can't stand doing them, but I'm glad it didn't suck.**

**Zovid: Yeah, my grammar and spelling is off. I do my best. But I'm glad you find this story amusing.**

**Ok, someone reviewed and said **"This is really good and hot"** No idea who it was, but it made my day. So props to you mystery reviewer. **

**Well, that's all loves. Till the next chapter, reviews = Love. Show it, spread it, bake it, try it. Then share it… by reviewing. **

**A.Y.P.**


	7. What can I do?

**LEATHERnGOLD, due to your awesomeness, I dedicate this one to you. **

**... …. ….. … …. …. …. … ….. … ….. ….. ….**

**Previously **

_He easily rips my top off and my bottoms go with them shortly after. _

"_If I can't buy what I want, then I'll take it." He purrs into my ear. Then I do the only thing I can do. I cry. I sob. Because this man who I'm going to hate forever from this point on, is about to change my life. He's about to make me loathe my existence. He's about to hurt me in ways that I'll have nightmares about for the rest of my life. _

_And all I can do is cry. _

**Present: Miley's POV**

Strength. Why does everything in my life always come back to it? The strength to lie to my lover. The strength to pretend like everything's fine. The strength to do the job I do, and maintain it. The strength to just live. I can do all that.

But I don't have the strength to push him off.

I'm sobbing, begging him to stop. He just slaps me again and pushes me to the ground. He slams his body on top of mine and bites down into my shoulder. I cry out in pain but it just causes him, to bear down more and roughly grab my breasts

What the fuck. It's broad daylight! And no one, **no one **can hear me screaming. No one can help me. It's like the world is laughing in my face. Telling me that this is what I get for the decisions I've made. I have no one to blame but me.

"Don't fight it. It'll only hurt… more" He says with a sick laugh. He undoes his pants and slides them down slightly. I'm fighting him the whole time… but he's just. Too. Strong. I close my eyes for the next part. I don't want to see the look on his face when he forces himself in. I don't want to see his satisfied face when he gets what he wants. I just want it to stop. "Get ready baby" I hear him say. I'm honestly at a loss. This is gonna happen whether I fight it or not. It's over Stewart… you lose.

I'm shaking because I'm crying so hard… but I relax anyway. "That's a good girl" He says like I'm a dog. Just as I swear he's about to push himself in… he hesitates. Scared out of my mind I open my eyes to see hands on his shoulders. He's surprised for a moment then the hands bear down and rip him off of me.

I've seen her mad, pissed even, and if I ever thought I've seen her livid I was wrong. _This_ is livid. She looks like she's actually going to kill Robert.

Mikayla easily throws him on the ground and with one solid punch to the face it looks like she knocked him out. But she doesn't stop. She hits him again, in the exact same spot, and then again. That was it. Just three.

I whimper and she turns to look at me. The fire in her eyes instantly goes out and her look softens. This is when I really break down. I'm in hysterics by the reality of how close this man was to raping me. Had she of been a minute, no, _seconds_ later… he would've gotten his way.

Seeing me, she quickly gets off of him and scrambles over to me. Pure concern in her eyes. I throw myself in her arms and continue to cry. Her arms are instantly around me and shifts me into her lap. She leans back against my car and just holds me. That's all I really need. That's all I've ever needed. She's breathing hard and on high alert but I still feel safe. She holds me so tightly… and that makes me cry harder. This person that most would consider horrible… this cold hearted bitch… is holding me and whispering "It's alright. I gotcha". She has a heart… she _has_ a heart.

… ….. ….. ….. …. ….. …. …. ….. …. … ….. … …. … ….

I have a pretty nice bruise on my cheekbone. That's all. Could've been much, _much_ worse.

I'm sitting on the bumper of the open ambulance while some EMT is making sure I'm ok. They say that if Mikayla had punched Robert any harder, she would've broken her hand. They're actually taping it up for her now.

She had someone call 911 on her way down to save me, and after she did, she held me till they got here. She covered me with her jacket, her insanely warm expensive one, and wouldn't leave my side for a while. When the ambulance got here I changed into some clothes and she reluctantly let me go. She would never admit it, but she's protective of me.

We both gave a statement to the police and Mikayla said she's gonna make sure Robert pays. She's Mikayla Marshall, she can put you in jail for a life sentence just because she doesn't like you. Well… that's what the police chief said. She has connections everywhere.

"Are you ok?" I hear. I snap out of my deep thoughts and look up into Mikayla's concerned eyes. I nod, not really trusting that my voice will work. She sits down next to me and I instinctively lay my head on her shoulder. Under any other circumstance, I know she would've killed me for it, but for now it's what I need. And she's not gonna deprive me of it.

I feel her arm slip around my shoulders and she pulls me closer.

"You should get home. Tell your girl what happened. You need her more than me right now." She says taking her arm off my shoulders. I suddenly feel cold.

"I don't want to be alone" I say quietly.

"I know. But you need to go home. Take tomorrow off." She says. I nod looking at the ground. I'm still scared.

As if she heard my thought she steps closer to me and once again, wraps her arms around me. I relax and sink into her. I want this safeness to stay.

"What you're feeling… it's uh… it's not real." I hear her say. I pull back and look up at her confused. "Whether it's an attraction or a trust, it's because of what just happened. You're not… you're not actually feeling them." She says. I know what she's talking about. I don't want to believe it as much as she _could_ be right.

I nod anyway and start to take off her jacket.

"Keep it. Don't say I never did anything nice for ya" She says with a small smile. That actually gets a smile out of me and I walk to my car. I don't know what this did to me… or to her… but I can tell you one thing,

Something changed.

… ….. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. … …. …. … … ….. … ….

"I'm gonna kill him"

"Lilly, he's already in jail. There's nothing else we can do." I say trying to calm her down.

"I don't care… god I feel like the worst girlfriend in the world" She says dropping her face into her hands.

"What? Why?" I say wrapping an arm around her.

"Because some guy hurt you and I wasn't there to protect you. And I still can't do anything." She says with a sigh. If only you knew Lilly, you're not the horrible girlfriend here.

"Lil, it's ok. I'm fine minus the bruise and he's locked away forever." I say to reassure her.

"Forever? Miley attempted rape does not equal forever in prison." She says getting off the couch.

"Something tells me he will be…" I mumble.

"What?" Lilly asks from the kitchen.

"Nothing. Just try and relax. I'm the one that got attacked and I'm doing better than you are." I say walking up to her.

"You're right… I'm sorry. So, who's this chick who saved you?" She asks. Uh…

"Oh… it was Mikayla. She's the receptionist on the third floor and she was walking out to her car when she saw me. Apparently she's a kick boxer too" I say cracking a smile. Way to be on your toes Stewart. Sexy.

"She's ugly right?" Lilly says skeptically.

"Huh?" I say confused.

"She's ugly right? Like… not pretty." She says trying to hide the jealousy. Ohhh… I get it. I smile and shake my head. "Lilly, I only have eyes for you. It doesn't matter what she looks like, you're the only one." I say. She nods and hugs me.

To be quite honest, I don't think I've ever really spent time on if Mikayla is pretty or not. But… she is. Don't get me wrong, she's gorgeous… she's hot… and sexy… but Lilly is who I love. Not Mikayla, no matter how appealing she may be or how horny I got just now thinking about her. Damnit Miley control yourself!

"So I guess this means you don't want passionate sex to rid you of this day huh?" Lilly says with a guilty smile. Yes, today was traumatizing, but sex sounds really, _really_ good right now.

"No no… I would love that." I say. Her face lights up from that and we both smile at each other.

From there it's banging into walls as we try to make-out and walk up the stairs. Once in the bedroom she starts tearing my clothes off.

"Jeez someone's a little anxious to get into my pants." I say regarding her desperate behavior.

"Correction, the both of us won't fit into your pants. I'm trying to get them off you, so I can get into something else" She says with a smirk. I swallow hard. She wants it almost as much as I do. Almost.

The next few minutes blur by but I can tell you one thing, we are both putting everything into this. Less making love, more making sex. But either or I'm totally ok with it.

Moans fill the room and it's a billion degrees hotter. I was really into it but… something weird is happening. I see Lilly… but when I close my eyes… I imagine Mikayla. That just makes we want it more. It makes my body burn with lust. The thought of Mikayla doing what Lilly's doing to me…it brings out something wild. Almost animalistic.

In our intense state I manage to slide my index and middle finger into her mouth. I see people doing this all the time at the gatehouse and never understood it… until now. It's so fucking hot.

Lilly begins sucking on my fingers, swirling her tongue around them and making these ridiculously amazing sounds. It should be awkward because of how I'm gawking at her but we are both way to into it to care. But again… images of Mikayla doing the same thing with that sexy mouth of hers runs through my head. Can mouths even be sexy? I guess they can because Mikayla is living proof. Gah! What is wrong with me? I'm having **sex** with my girlfriend, and picturing my **boss**! Miley you are so stupid.

Some more twisting and writhing later, she collapses on to me.

"That… was so… amazing." She pants.

"Yeah…" I say breathless.

"Thanks for … missing work today." I say trying to even out my breathing.

"This…. was totally worth it. Besides comforting you because of that asshole that hurt you" She rushes out. Nice cover.

"I agree" I say with a laugh.

… … … … ….. … …. ….. … ….. ….. … ….. …. ….

"You didn't have to… do any special favors to get me here did you" Kenny says.

"Nope." I say. Liar, you would've had you not been interrupted.

It's been about a week since the whole Robert incident, and I'm back at work on full power.

"Wow, I'm impressed Miley. Just be careful though. Things about you and the boss are going around." He says inspecting is new work area.

"What kind of things?" I ask.

"Things like you have her wrapped around your finger. It may seem small, but if Mikayla catches wind of it"-

"Stewart get your ass up to Boss's office" An EC says cutting Kenny off.

"As I was saying, is Mikayla catches wind of it, like she already has, she'll have your ass." He says with an apologetic smile. I swallow hard and make my way to the elevator.

Once I'm on the top floor, I step out of the elevator. My heart starts pounding as I walk to her doors and hit the intercom button. The doors unlock. That's weird… she normally asks who it is…

I take a deep breath and walk in. As soon as I step foot in her office all eyes are on me. All eyes as in, Mikayla and about twenty businessmen.

"Ah, here she is." Mikayla says walking over to me. "Like a said, _this_ is another thing we have to offer" She says referring to me.

"What are you doing" I whisper as everyone eye fucks me.

"You my dear, are what I'm modeling so these idiots will invest. Think of it as a, test drive." She says with a smirk.

"Well she's… impressive." One guy who's sweating like he's in hell says.

"How about… a visual on… the merchandise" Another guy pipes up. A… what…?

"Of course, you need to know what you're investing in." Mikayla says. "Take your top of" She says to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Take. Your. Top. Off." She says slowly, earning a few chuckles from the businessmen. I don't move. She can't be serious… not after… what about what happened last week? She saved me… she cared… surely she won't make me do this.

"Undermine me in front of them, you **will** regret" it she says monotone. Even when she shows no emotion she's intimidating. No. I won't do it.

"She's always been the hard one" She says to the crowd. A few snickers come from them. "But, it's the hard ones that have the most to offer. You remember earlier when I had my receptionist come in, I had her on her knees easy peasy. With Stewart however, you kind of have to… force your way in." She says turning from them to me. Her eyes are dark. Now that look… is scary. My heart is racing, my palms are sweating, and I'm slowly moving back as she steps closer.

When she's at arm's length she stops and so do I. She has the look I imagine a lion has when it's cornered its helpless prey. Almost too fast to see, her hand lands on my upper arm. She brings me around her to face the business men and pulls back, slamming my back into her chest.

She has both hands on my upper arms in a death grip. I can feel her breathing slightly harder than normal. She, is pissed. She lets one of my arms go to undo my top. I try to stop her but in that struggle she manages to get it completely off.

"Just like that." She says. I can almost hear her smirking. She resumes holding my arms at my sides so I can't cover myself. The businessmen stare at me intensely, taking in the sight before them. I'm exposed… vulnerable… weak… and they love it. _She_ loves it. I keep my eyes fixed on the ground.

"May I?" I hear. I look up to see one of the guys right in front of me eyeing my bottoms. Mikayla tightens her hold on me. Thank god she stills feel somewhat protective.

"Go ahead." She says.

What? How could she do this? How could she let these perverts do these things to me? She… she has a heart…

The man easily pulls my bottoms down and now everyone has a new place to glue their eyes. I'd cry but they'd probably just get off of that. Pity doesn't exist here. A sick smile appears on his face and everyone behind him. Oh god… please… please… don't let this happen to me…

Upon thinking that, Mikayla roughly pushes me forward onto the businessman and his smile gets bigger. I try to push him away, but I'm just. Not. Strong enough. He pushes me on the floor and the rest of the businessmen swarm me.

This is the worst feeling in the world… twenty guys with one thing in mind all over you. Pinching, twisting, slapping, even biting, everything. I keep trying to escape. To crawl away but someone keeps grabbing me and pulling me back. A few of them unzipped their pants and are happily jerking off above me. Someone slaps me right across the face causing me to fall flat against the floor.

What can I do?

I can lay here and let them finish, I can cry, I can think about happy things till this is over… and I can watch as Mikayla smirks at me the entire time. I can't tell what's worse… being raped by one guy, or molested by twenty.

Minutes go by and I can only think I can cover all this up from Lilly. Two of the guys start climaxing above me and… that's all I really want to say. She's done it… she's broken me.

A guy roughly grabs my hair and forces me to look at him. Tears pouring down my face, he starts dragging me closer to him. God no…

"Enough" I hear Mikayla say. Like trained dogs… they all stop. They drop me to the floor and walk away with satisfied faces. "And that was just the preview, I'm telling you, you can't go wrong here. My receptionist will take the investments if you'll go ahead and meet her in the hall." Mikayla says.

The business men all exit just leaving me curled up on the floor, and her. She walks over too me and squats down to my level. I can't look at her. I don't want to see her satisfaction. She leans in to where her lips are touching my ear. I should hate her… and I do. But I still shiver from her being so close.

"Mikayla Marshall, bends over for no one. I, am nobody's bitch." She whispers. She stands up and walks away for a few moments, then comes back. I see a towel land in front of me.

"Clean yourself up, then get the fuck out of my office." She says. "I told you Stewart, you will break, and you will bleed." She continues then walks away.

Remember… that person I thought cared about me? Remember that person who was my savior…? Remember… when I said she had a heart?

I was wrong.

… …**.. …. …. … ….. …. ….. ….. …. …. …. … ….**

**Sometimes I wonder what messed me up so badly to be able to think of things like this.**

**Anyway, hello my Lotus Blossoms. I know, I know… horrible chapter. I'm sorry, I got your hopes all up, then shredded it like (say it with me) a bunny through a wood chipper. I know this was awful, but it's actually a very important chapter, and no I'm not telling why.**

**As for how I thought the chapter went: I don't even…**

**Shout outs:**

**Riana Kaiba: Dang you for figuring me out. Kudos to you, kudos to you.**

**AnnieMJ: Well… you probably hate Mikayla now… hehe. Glad I could be a source of inspiration.**

**Farmerg1214: I loved your review, it was epic… see what I did there? You're right, what would I do without my awesomest, sexiest, funniest, favorite, talented, reviewer? Gosh that's a mouthful. **

**: Glad to have you on board. Awesome name by the way. I also hope you had a good shower… that sounded weird huh...?**

**808vietpride: Yay! Glad to have you one board too.**

**Ok, once again, a mystery reviewer has made my day. Not sure if it was the same person or not but either or, thank you Mystery Reviewer for making me smile. I quote "This story is freaking hot" and I thank you.**

**My author's notes are so stupidly long. Anyway, due to lack of inspiration I've had trouble updating. Not sure when I'll get the next chapter out. Inspire me. Review.**

**A.Y.P.**


	8. No I got it

**Let's all clap for reformatting.**

…

**Miley's POV**

"Wanna have dinner with us tomorrow night?" I ask randomly.

"At your place? I thought you didn't want the girlfriend to know where you working."

"She won't. She thinks you're a medical assistant in need of some recognition. She likes you already." I say.

I know inviting Kenny over is a big risk, but he's like a brother and Lilly already thinks he's amazing. So yeah, I had to make up a fat ass lie about his entire life and who he really is, but it'll all be worth it when she meets him.

"Alright sure. Where and when?" he says unlocking his car.

"How about tonight? You can just come home with me and help me make dinner till Lilly gets home" I rush out.

"Still having trouble being alone huh?"

I nod. I know it's been a month since… what Mikayla did, but the nightmares are still here. If anything I should want to be alone and definitely not be inviting a guy over for dinner. But I feel safe when people are with me. Then again… I felt safe when Mikayla was with me. Kenny wanted to kill her but decided that holding me would be better.

I hate her. I hate her so much. I can't believe I trusted her. I can't believe I _slept_ with her. I partly blame myself, I mean, she told me what I was feeling wasn't real. She told me what was going on and I still ignored her warning. I could've avoided all this but my stupidity got in the way.

"Well, I guess I can follow you to your place" He says with a comforting smile.

…. …. ….. …. … ….. … … ….. …. ….. ….. ….. … …

"She's gonna hate me, I know it." Kenny says sitting on our barstools in front of the kitchen island.

"She's not gonna hate you Kenny. She likes me doesn't she?" I say cutting up a cucumber.

"That's different, you're screwing her, she has to like you somewhat. But me, she doesn't even know what I look like." He says getting up and pacing.

"I don't know what you're so freaked out about. I told you, Lilly is a lot like me. We don't judge people. I mean, when I first saw you in your shiny spandex I didn't judge you did I?"

"Well… no… but that's because you were dressed like a pornstar too. This is the normal Kenny, not the "Look like you want to fuck everyone" Kenny. I don't even know if I remember how to be the normal Kenny" he says sitting back down.

Wow. That's a scary statement. He doesn't even remember how to be himself. That brings a whole new element to my thoughts. What will this job do to me if I continue? What will _Mikayla_ do to me if I continue?

"Is it worth it?"

"Is what worth it?" He asks confused.

"The job, the money, the lifestyle. Is it worth what you want in the long run?" I ask. I know Kenny doesn't want to do this either. From the beginning I knew that he hated it at the Gatehouse. He's a guy that's just built for something more.

"No. Funny how I thought it was at the time." He says looking at his hands. "I mean… look at us Miley. I know this isn't what my idea life was like and I'm sure it's not yours either. Is this life really what you want in comparison to the one you dreamt of when you were little?" He finishes.

"I always figured I'd be a Superhero Princess with a pet unicorn that could read minds." I say trying to lighten the mood. He laughs then resumes staring at his hands.

But he's right. I had never even seen him with a shirt on until today. He's in jeans and a nice sweatshirt. It's almost awkward seeing him in clothes. I bet it's not any better for him. There are very few parts of me he hasn't seen.

"One day you'll be out Stewart. One day, you'll be able to buy a horse and glue a cone to its head."

"What about you? Don't you want a dragon or something?" I say with a smile.

"My dragon died a long time ago. Along with my dreams of being a Neurosurgeon." He says. I giggle at his response but his face doesn't change.

"Oh you were serious?" I say completely caught off guard.

"Yeah… I'm actually pre med" He says rubbing the back if his neck.

"What? Why didn't I know this? And why aren't you making bank in a place that isn't hell?"

"Paying for four years of college plus four years of medical school AND a yearlong internship isn't exactly cheap. The four years of college and my first year of medical school was paid for but then I had to come up with a lot of money in very little time for the remainder. The thought of The Gatehouse was the best option. I feel like such an idiot for someone who wants to be a doctor." He says.

"Wow. Well, I'm in the same boat. I'm barely hanging on with how much Lilly spends, let alone our schooling and bills. And on the bright side I only kind of lied to Lilly about who you are." I say cracking a smile.

"I guess… but still, should you lose yourself completely trying to find out who you are? Trying to be what you want to be?" He asks.

Good question Kenny. A question that I don't have an answer to. The truth is, I don't know. I feel the same from when I started. I don't feel like I lost myself and Lilly hasn't mentioned me being different. I could ignore what he's saying, or I could benefit from it. He's someone who knows and is trying to warn me. Last time someone did that, I ignored them and look where that got me. I trust Kenny. I trust what he says.

We both hear the door unlock and my gorgeous girlfriend walks in carrying… shopping bags. Somebody shoot me.

"Hey" I say walking over to her and pecking her on the lips.

"Hey baby" She says setting the bags down.

Kenny stands and walk up behind me with his hands in his pockets. Aww, how cute, he's shy.

"Lilly, this is Kenny. Kenny, my girlfriend Lilly." I say.

"About time Miles, I know everything about this guy except what he looks like." She says sticking her hand out. He shakes it timidly. Lilly's smile drops a bit after a few moments. I elbow Kenny and that seems to snap him out of whatever haze he's in.

"Right. Yeah, I've hear d a lot about you too." He says.

"Only the good I hope" Lilly says walking into the kitchen.

"Something like that" He mumbles. My foot immediately smashes his and he stifles a yelp. Miley, this is what you get for sharing about your sex life to your best friend.

….. …. …. ….. … …. …. …. ….. …. ….. ….. …. … …

"See you tomorrow" I say as Kenny walks out. Dinner went great, or at least I thought so. We mostly just talked about things we like to do and when we can have dinner again.

"I like him" Lilly says sitting down on the couch.

"I like him too"

"Not as much as I like you" She says with a smile that can only mean one thing.

"Yeah well, I'm an easy person to like."

"So…" she trails off.

"So a guy came in last night and pulled a muscle doing a new sex position with his wife. Apparently it's only for the skilled and physically fit." I say.

"Oh really? And may I ask just how skilled you have to be?" She asks with a smirk.

"Well…" I say standing up. "We could go upstairs and find out."

"Right behind you"

…. …. ….. …. ….. …. … ….. ….. …. …. … ….. ….. ….. ….

"Stewart, up do the boss' office" I hear an EC say.

Not even at work for five minutes and I hear that. What is she gonna do to me this time? I can't go… I can't do it. I'll admit, I'm scared to death of her now.

"You want me to go with you?" Kenny asks.

I do. I want him to come with me more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life. But I know, if I show up in Mikayla's office with Kenny that she'll kill me and him. There's no use of getting us both in trouble. He has a future in being a very successful doctor, who am I to delay that?

"No… I got it"

I head to the elevator where the normal routine takes place. Only this time I didn't have to mention Mikayla's unborn child. I get to the top and make my way to her office doors. I hit the intercom button then hear the doors unlock. I walk in and immediately my eyes lands on a middle-aged businessman.

His eyes run up and down my body a few times and his pants get a hell of a lot tighter. Ok, not only am I freaking out on the inside, but why is it that I have that affect on everyone? I swear it's like they've never seen a girl before.

"And that's Miley Stewart. She's just one of many" Mikayla says.

No… I will not be another "preview" for some sleazy bastard. I swear to god I will kick, scream, bite, and whatever the hell else. I will NOT be subjected to this again. I don't care what she thinks she can do to me. I don't care what threats she'll make towards me. Hell, she can punch me in the face, I will not go through it again.

"No" I say.

He looks as confused as she does.

"No" I repeat.

I'm terrified and it's obvious but my voice is strong.

"Are you honestly telling me no?" Mikayla asks monotone.

My heart is pounding. It vibrates through my chest and rings in my ears. I almost feel dizzy because of how scared I am. But maybe passing out is better than what she has planned for me.

"You can go Will, we'll talk later" She says.

The man nods and exits, looking at me the whole time.

"Stewart you better fucking explain why you just cost me an eight million dollar investment" She says walking up to me.

She mad at me? After all she's done _she's_ mad at _me_? God… what the hell happened to me? I used not be afraid of her at all. I used to reason and argue with her like she was a friend. And now… it's like I'm kneeling before a god. She has this power over me. She's controlling me and I let her do it because I'm afraid of her. I can end it with two words… but I don't… I can't…

"Oh now you don't want to talk? You stupid bitch, you didn't seem to have a problem with that nine seconds ago when you were telling me no." She says sternly.

"No more Mikayla" I say quietly bringing my tear filled eyes to hers. Her hard looks softens a bit… just a little.

"Please no more. I get it… I get that you wanted me to respect you. I never stopped. But why did you have to hurt me? It hurts so bad Mikayla. My heart wants to tear itself out to save me the hassle. God I hate you. I hate you so much." I say finally letting myself cry. "But for some stupid reason I wish you would just hold me. It confuses the hell out of me. How could I trust someone so horrible. Why do feel so safe when you look at me yet when I'm with my girlfriend I feel like the world is out to get me?

"Miley I-"

"You make me hate myself. Not just because of your manipulative corrupted mind. But because even though you're the exact opposite of anything good I still see you as this amazing person I want to be around. I hate closing my eyes. I hate closing my eyes because when I do, I see you." I finish.

I honestly can't make out her expression. She looks like she's at a loss for words but she wants to spill everything.

"Do what you do to make everyone here hate you. Make me hate you. Because I sure as hell don't wanna love you." I add on.

For the first time her eyes leave mine. She stares at the floor for a minute. We hear thunder outside and it starts to rain. It's fitting. Calming and comforting to know that the sky shares my emotion. She brings her eyes back to mine before speaking.

"Ok"

"Ok what?" I whimper. She swallows hard.

"I'm sorry."

She's… sorry. Normally I'd say she's just tricking me into trusting her… but that, was real. She meant that with every fiber of her being. She wants to cry. What I said hit her, hard. She'd never admit it, but she doesn't have to.

I walk the remaining three feet to her and wrap my arms around her neck. Her arms come around me and my safety returns.

"I'm so sorry" She whispers into my ear.

I lean back to look in her eyes and all I see is sincerity. There it is. That stupid feeling that I should have with Lilly. That closeness where I never ever want her to let go. Whether it's instinct or being impulsive, I kiss her. I kiss her so hard and with so much feeling I know she felt it too. Her heart is wide open and I'm not letting it close unless I'm inside.

It's all backwards today. I'm the one dragging her to her bedroom. I'm the one shedding my clothes and helping her with hers. I'm the one initiating all of this. I'm the one who is purposefully shoving my girlfriend to the back of my mind.

She's now on her back and my head on her chest.

As we lay her ridden of our clothes and tension, we hold each other close. Something dawned on me midway through and now I believe is the right time to ask.

"Who hurt you?" I ask leaning up to look at her.

"What?" she asks turning her head to look at me.

"Who hurt you so badly that this is what you've become?"

She looks at me blankly for a few moments. I can see it… she trusts me right now more than she's trusted anyone is a long time. I place my hand on the side of her face and she reaches up to take it gently.

She's still silent. Searching my eyes for honesty.

"I won't hurt you" I say ending her search.

Then… it rings out loud and clear like a thousand steeples.

"He raped me"

… …**. … … ….. … ….. ….. ….. …. … ….. …. ….. … ….**

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms. Another chapter for you. I dedicate this one to someone who doesn't even read my stories, VanessaBabyS. She was my inspiration. **

**Anyway, wow. Yupp that pretty much sums it up. Sorry it took so long. I'm having some issues crankin these things out. **

**Also, talk to me, tell me which pairing we are aiming for. It's either Mikiley or Liley and not too late for either.**

**It's also come to my attention that we have rounded a year since I started this fic.**

**As for my shout-outs:**

**AnnieMJ: Hopefully this clears things up.**

**Tomatoes: Haha, so that's what it takes to get a review from you.**

**LEATHERnGOLD: I made you shit skittles? That's definitely one part of the rainbow I'd rather not taste haha.**

**Crazyinlove2: Glad you have you on board. If you like this one you should check out my other fic "Love Remains the Same".**

**Lita Rocks LBC: Where on earth do I even start? Oh well, more than three.**

**That's all loves. Till the next one, review. I work pretty darn hard on these for you guys and it means a lot to hear feedback, even if it's just one sentence.**

**A.Y.P.**


	9. Did she stutter?

**Ok, I'm dedicating this chapter to Farmerg1214 whoooo has a birthday today. No idea how I remembered it, but it did. Happy birthday Madii.**

…_**. … … ….. ….. …. .. ….. …. … … ….. …**_

_**Previously**_

"_Who hurt you?" I ask leaning up to look at her._

"_What?" she asks turning her head to look at me._

"_Who hurt you so badly that this is what you've become?" _

_She looks at me blankly for a few moments. I can see it… she trusts me right now more than she's trusted anyone is a long time. I place my hand on the side of her face and she reaches up to take it gently. _

_She's still silent. Searching my eyes for honesty. _

"_I won't hurt you" I say ending her search._

_Then… it rings out loud and clear like a thousand steeples._

"_He raped me" _

**Present**

**Miley's POV**

"I… can't believe I just told you that" Mikayla says sitting up.

I sit up with her and stare for a bit. I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. Out of any person on this planet, Mikayla is the last I would've expected. I mean… she's Mikayla!

"Stewart, I swear to god if anyone finds out about-"

"They won't. I won't tell anyone." I cut her off. She looks deeply disturbed.

"I am such an idiot"

"You're not an idiot. You're just… vulnerable" I say touching her arm. I swear I could almost hear a record scratch. She looks over at me and arches her eyebrow.

"Vulnerable? Mikayla Marshall, is not vulnerable."

"Then what was the last twenty minutes?"

"A lapse in judgment… and much longer than twenty minutes." She smirks.

I look at the clock. Jesus she's right… it's been quite a bit longer than twenty minutes. Honestly how do we do that? We can have sex for… hours… yet Lilly and I max out at about a half an hour. Well, then again, Mikayla is like a professional in this area. She probably has a technique for lasting such a long time… why am I thinking about this?

"Is that why you became a sexpert?" I say smirking proudly at my new word.

"Sexpert? Sex is my life Stewart"

"Well… there had to be a time where sex wasn't everything right? What about in your younger years?" I ask hopefully.

"I had my first kiss at six, started jacking off at seven, gave my first handjob at nine, went down on someone at eleven, and had my first gay sex at fourteen. My parents took me to counseling at sixteen because sex was so important to me."

"Oh… wow. Ok… well what about counseling? That helped right?"

"How do you think I got my first condom? It was a local church leader's house. No kid has to pee that much or long, I snuck into their bedroom and loaded up every session."

"Jesus… you really are hopeless" I say with a sigh.

"Yeah, pretty much."

This girl is really messed up. Sure I don't know _when_ she was raped but still, she was asking for sex from birth.

"So when did it happen?"

"What? Oh… just after my thirteenth birthday." She says suddenly finding the sheets very interesting.

Wow… she was so young.

"Yeah I know, I was young. Not exactly how you'd picture your first time right? Apparently it was the bastard's "birthday present"…" She whispers the last part.

"Who was he?"

"He was… no one."

I'm getting too close in her mind. To me, I'm just scratching the surface. There's so much more to know about her but she won't let me see it.

"What did your parents do?"

"… they didn't believe me. They figured I was always asking for it and I finally got it. And that if it _was_ true then I got what was coming."

"Wow… I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Stewart. My parents were right… well, about that at least, much to their demise I did indeed go somewhere with my life and make a successful career out of sex."

She doesn't deserve that. No one does. Sure she's successful off of something horrible and she's the queen of all bitches but even that doesn't equal rape. And what the hell is wrong with her parents? She's their daughter.

"They weren't right. They're assholes. No one deserves that Mikayla. What do they think of you now?"

"I don't know. Haven't talked to them since I was eighteen. They don't want anything to do with me." She says nonchalantly. How can she be so calm about this? How can she act like it was nothing? I know that she's still hurting from all this no matter how much she wants to ignore and deny it.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel Mikayla poke my boob.

"Yes?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"Just wanted to feel it."

"You've felt them all night."

"Can I name them?"

"What? No." I say crossing my arms over my chest. My lord this girl knows how to kill a moment. We were really getting somewhere.

Mikayla gets up pouting, letting the sheets fall off of her, and heads into her closet. I swear that thing is a shopping mall it's so big. She emerges with a wife beater and boxers on then looks at me hard.

"You are so hot" she says with a smirk.

"Thank you?"

"So… why'd you do this with me?" she says getting back in bed.

"Why'd I do what with you?"

"The hot passionate sex I'm still buzzed from."

"Oh… I don't know." I say looking down. I honestly don't know. I just… did what felt good. For once I was irrational and impulsive. I just let my body do what it wanted. And it really, _really_ wanted Mikayla.

"Well I'm just sayin, you're normally bitching about your girlfriend and how you don't want to cheat on her or some shit like that."

"It is not "shit" it's serious stuff."

She's about to answer when her door opens and her secretary walks in. I instantly pull all the covers up around me and Mikayla puts on her "boss face".

"Excuse the intrusion ma'am but you have a breakfast meeting with Mr. Simon in twenty minutes." Her secretary says. Mikayla waves her off and she leaves.

"Who's Mr. Simon?"

"Some big porn director. He produces the number two most watched porn in America."

"I see… so… shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?"

"Yeah probably. Shouldn't you be getting home to your girlfriend?" she says with another smirk

Right there, instant guilt. Thanks Mikayla, now I can coach myself through not driving into the nearest river all the way home.

… … ….. ….. …. … …. … … … … … … …

I think it's a crush. Just a crush. Just a simple harmless crush on my super hot but bitchy boss. That's really all it is. Yeah, I want her to screw me on her desk every time I see her, but that's normal when you're crushing on someone… right?

I think she's been avoiding me. I haven't seen her since last week when we… had a brief physical encounter and she told me she was raped. I hate how she does this. We'll have some sort of amazing heart-to-heart moment then she'll push me away or do something horrible to me. I hope she doesn't make me do anything this time… no, she couldn't. Not after what I know.

"Have you ever slept with Mikayla?" I ask. Kenny literally chokes on air, then proceeds to slip and fall behind the bar. "Are you ok?" I ask leaning over the counter to look at him.

"I'm… fine. And why would you ask that?"

"Just wondering. I hear she sleeps with some of her employees."

"Well no. I haven't. She only sleeps with a select few and their all from the third floor." He says standing back up.

"Oh." is all I get out. Only the third floor? She screwed me when I was working on the first! I wonder what that would do to her reputation…

"Yeah but I heard she's doin some new girl. It's just great, she turned another poor soul into her bitch. If I ever meet that girl, I'm gonna slap some sense into her." He finishes.

Sh…shit.

"I'll be right there with you. No one deserves that…" I trail off. You lying whore, Miley, you ARE that poor soul. "Well, I'm gonna head home." I say feeling very, very uncomfortable.

"Want me to walk you out?"

"Nah I got it."

He nods and I make my way to the elevator. When I get inside Joe (I managed to get the name of the guard that's scared of me) hits up instead of down. "Uh, Joe, I'm going down."

"No, you're going up. Boss wants to see you"

Panic rushes through every part of my being. What is she gonna do? Sell me as a sex slave? Make me go down on some pervert? Punch me in the face? Take me harshly and relentlessly against her desk? I hope she does the last one…

I make my way to her doors and hit the… ohhh a new intercom!

"It's open Stewart." I hear come out of the intercom. Creepy…

I step in to see her buttoning her shirt up and a half naked slut behind her.

"That was great baby." The slut says. Mikayla gives a half-ass nod.

I don't think she enjoyed it. Good. The moment I saw her jealousy burned through every part of me. I shouldn't feel so protective of Mikayla, she's not mine. But I feel like she's more mine then theirs. It almost pisses me off that someone else gets to touch her when I can't.

"You can leave now" Mikayla says monotone.

"No. We always go at least twice. Come on… I'm not even tired."

"Did she stutter?" I ask. Whups… that thought was supposed to stay inside my head. Judging by Mikayla's slightly surprised face, it was heard.

"Who's this bitch?" The whore says pointing at me.

"None of your business" I answer. Mikayla just watches us with a smirk. I however, am pissed. I want to tear her plastic face off for touching _my_ Mikayla.

"I'm making it my business. We aren't finished yet, so go back to fucking a cunt" She says pointing at the door.

"No thanks I'm not covering your shift and I believe she told you to leave"

"So you can have her? Fuck no bitch, she wouldn't want you anyway."

That hurt a little. Just a little.

"Apparently more than you considering she called me up here." I say.

"Please, your worthless. Dog shit wouldn't want you"

I don't know what happened… I just… did it so effortlessly. Since when did I become such an impulsive person? That's right. I punched her. Right in her stupid face and broke what I'm sure is her eighth nose.

My fist is pounding. Fuck she has a hard face. She's clutching her nose and bawling her eyes out. I don't even feel a little bit bad. How's that for the first time you've punched someone. Although, I'm sure if I were a balding pedophile she would've liked it. Damnit Miley, why didn't you say that out loud?

Mikayla has a huge ass grin on her face. Why?

"Mikayla did you see what she did to my nose?" The whore cries.

"Yeah yeah, go buy a new one" She says keeping her eyes on me. The girls about to respond when Mikayla gives her a stern look. That's normally the one she gives to me. The whore's eye bug out and she goes into a bitch fit. We don't really know what she's saying but it ends in her walking up to Mikayla and kneeing her in the crotch. Hard. Then she prances out the doors.

I know it's horrible, but seeing Mikayla doubled over and grunting, is just hilarious.

"F-fuck… I know I'm a girl but… that… hurt." She says bracing herself on her desk. That hot sexy desk I wish I was naked on…

"Well… I never knew you had it in you Stewart." Mikayla says grinning through her wince.

"Neither did I."

"So… why exactly did you punch her…" She says standing up straight and cringing.

"She was being a bitch."

"And?"

"And… she was acting like she knew what you wanted and like she owned you" I rush out. Mikayla looks me up and down then smirks. Is that the only thing her sexy face can do?

"Do you have a crush on me?" She asks.

"What? No! That's absurd."

"My god, you have a crush on me"

"I do not!" I argue stepping close to her. She has this look on her face. Like she's reading every one of my perverted thoughts. "Ugh, what did you call me up here for?" I say changing the subject.

"Going to another meeting, need eye candy on my arm." She says leaning back against her desk. Why does she look so hot right now? Dear god…

"You… ok Stewart?" She asks arching an eyebrow.

I want her so bad right now. Miley, you have a girlfriend. You have a girlfriend who you love and want to go have sex with. So go… right now… why aren't you moving…

"I'm… perfect" I answer.

Upon that Mikayla's doors burst open and some angry guy in a suit storms in. Thank god. Mikayla instantly stands up straight and furrows her eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" Mikayla asks.

"I just asked for a specific waitress and was told she wasn't available! What the fuck is this about? You know I'm your most valuable investor and this is how I'm treated?" He yells. Jesus, all this because he was told no? Mikayla just looks extremely bored.

" Ok… what exactly do you want me to do about it?" She asks monotone.

"Fix it."

Mikayla looks over at me for a brief moment. "How about her?" She says pointing at me.

What the flying fuck! I thought we had been through this already. And my face clearly says so.

"What?" She asks.

"I thought we were past this. Do you not remember the moment of kindness we shared a week ago?" I whisper yell.

"Moment of kindness, lapse in judgment, same thing." She says rolling her eyes. My jaw drops.

"I'm still your boss. I still own you. You still do whatever the fuck I tell you to." She says getting close to my face. Dear god Mikayla kiss me.

I know, I should be incredibly afraid and intimidated, but I'm quite the opposite. She has this confused look on her face now. Like she wonders why I'm not scared as I normally am. If she takes off her clothes all show her why… DAMNIT Miley! When did you become such a horny teenager?

"Uh… Willis, talk to my secretary and she'll fix it, this one's still being broken in" She says to him. He makes some sort of annoyed grunt and slams the door as he walks out. What a bitch.

"Stewart you better have a good reason-" I cut her off by smashing my lips against hers.

It takes everything in her to pry my lips away but when she does, she is left with a very shocked face.

"Ok, not cool. You can't just kiss me when I'm pissed off at you. Turning me on won't work all the time."

"…"

"Stewart…"

"…"

"Stewart?" She actually looks worried now. Fuck this.

I plaster my face back to hers and pretty much drag her to the bedroom.

I think she did break me. Completely. So much that now I find her attractive and want to fuck her where she stands. What the _hell_ has gotten into me? This is not the Miley that my girlfriend wakes up to every morning. Hell, this isn't the Miley _I_ wake up to every morning. Mikayla does something to me… brings out this animal… makes me someone I'm not…

And I like it.

… …**.. …. ….. …. … …. …. …. … … ….. …. … … ….. ….. ….**

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms. I'm taking names for whoever wants to punch me in the face for taking so long to update. **

**I know, I know, I'm sorry. I've been swamped with school and other things so I had zero energy to write. Inspiration is kind of hard to come across right now as well. But hey, yay for another update.**

**Granted NOTHING happened but I guess you get to see what's happening to Miley on the inside. At this point it's all in Miley's POV and it'll be that way for a bit I think, I'm not sure yet. Oh well, you'll find out. **

**As for my shout-outs:**

**AnnieMJ: You flatter me. I'm glad you can still get the tones of things with how choppy I am.**

**LEATHERnGOLD: You always make me laugh. Your reviews are amazing, as is their composer. **

**Crazier: Your reviews always count. Glad I can keep you on your toes, that's what I'm aiming for.**

**farmerg1214: I accept the douche baggery because of how long I made you wait for a chapter. HOWEVER, I updated today, the day of your birth, just for you.**

**crazyinlove2: The ending of your review made me go "Awww" And make ^.^ **** that face.**

**Alright that sums up this update. Review Loves. **

**A.Y.P.**


	10. I can't get enough

**Miley's POV**

You wanna know what's amazing? Waking up next to Mikayla. Being naked definitely helps with that. But that's beside the point. This is the fourth time this week I've woken up next to her after an intense night. I believe we left off with her bringing out the animal in me yes? Well, this week that statement is all the more true.

Any girl that tried to come up to her office for some extra cash, I either scared them away or "accidently" shoved them into a wall beating them to there. I'm the only one she's seen this week that I know of. Yeah, I'm protective of her. I just wanna wrap my arms around her and yell "Mine!" to every bitch here.

And yeah, I'm cheating on my girlfriend.

I know this more than you could imagine, and I'm willingly doing it anyway. Don't get me wrong, I love Lilly with everything I've got, I still want to marry her one day. But _this_… this is so wrong, and I'm doing it anyway. I don't deserve her, she deserves better, yet I refuse to tell her. Maybe I'm a coward. Maybe I'm selfish. Maybe I'm all the above.

No matter how guilty I feel after being with Mikayla, going home to my faithful oblivious girlfriend, I still manage to crawl back into Mikayla's bed.

I see these situations on TV, in movies, heck even in real life, and I always let my disgust for them known. Yet here I am, doing the exact same thing, disregarding those feelings. Some piece of work I am.

**Mikayla's POV**

I think something's wrong with me. Like something is legitimately wrong with me. This past week I've had the most sex than I've had in a long time, and I like it. So what's wrong? It's been with **one** person. I don't think I've ever had sex with one person more than once without doing another person in between.

Miley.

I've woken up to her almost every morning this week, and it hasn't bothered me one bit. Normally I get tired of someone after a few hours, but Miley, I can't get enough. She does things to me. Makes me feel… I don't know, real.

Like… I'm not this billionaire in an indestructible business who gets whatever the hell she wants and look good doing it. Like I'm not the cold hearted bitch I've built over the years. So much work into these walls… and with one look she tears right through them. She's a wrecking ball.

I think I made a mistake. A big one.

Two nights ago, she was here again, Miley I mean. And… we slept together. No no, not sex. We **didn't** have sex. We just talked then went to bed. We literally slept with each other. So why is this a mistake?

I feel too close to her. She is just way to close…

I'm not afraid of getting hurt. I just… I don't want her to see _me_. The real me. And sometimes I feel like she does. And that scares the hell out of me. It scares me because I have no idea who the real me is. I don't think I've ever seen it. For the first time in my life someone is seeing something that I can't. I want to see what she sees. I would give anything to see what she sees. But then I think about it.

If I see what she sees. This person I am who I _like_, who I built, it all goes away. I'll feel things. Things I shouldn't, hell, I'm already feeling them now. I mean listen to me now. I sound normal. I sound like your average Jane. Mikayla Marshall is **not** your average Jane. She's just not.

See? This is what she does to me. She makes me think. She makes me feel. I fight it with all I've got…

But I know it's not enough.

**Miley's POV**

I was about to ask if Mikayla was awake when I hear the door handle click. Mikayla's secretary walks in and I see Mikayla fix her with a glare, too lazy to actually sit up and ask why the hell she's here. Her new secretary by the way, yeah she fired her old one… then fired her replacement.

"Sorry for the intrusion ma'am…" She says eyeing me. "But you have a message that I was told to deliver immediately." She finishes.

"Alright, what is it?" Mikayla says sitting up. When did she but her wife beater back on…

"You have a message from a… Kelvin." She says.

"Kelvin…" Mikayla says not knowing who that is.

"Kelvin… Marshall."

Mikayla's eyes widen and she looks down deep in thought. Kelvin Marshall? Well it's obviously a family member… she's probably shocked from the contact of this said family member.

"What did he say?" Mikayla says looking back at her secretary.

"There's a family reunion in two days that you're invited to."

"Is that all he said?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, thank you" Mikayla says striking an odd look from me and the secretary. Since when has Mikayla ever used the words "thank you"? I didn't even know she knew the words "thank you".

The secretary leaves leaving Mikayla in deep thought and me more confused than I've been in quite a while.

"Who's Kelvin?" I ask quietly.

"My uncle… dad's side" she says.

"And…"

"And what?"

"What is he to you?"

"He… was like my best friend. My parents were embarrassed that I was their child and he… he basically raised me. Taught me everything I know today." She says with a small smile.

"What happened?" I ask curious.

"After I moved out here I never heard from him again. I mean I could care less, I hate my family, but out of all times why now?" She says.

"Maybe he misses you…?" I try.

"Misses me? The bastard probably forgot about me till he saw my name one lube brand. I'm way better off without him, without any of them." She says harshening her tone.

"Then why do they want you to come?" I ask leaning against her shoulder. She relaxes a bit at the contact and sighs.

"I don't know"

"You should go" I say. Right after I said that, I literally saw a car wreck in her head.

"You think I should go?" She says looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Yeah, if it's anything you like to do it's shove your success into people's faces, so why not the people who supposedly hate you the most." I love how I know how her mind works, therefore I can trick her into doing things she normally wouldn't.

"Well… I _do_ like bragging" she says with a smile.

"Exactly. So it's settled you'll go." I say with a triumphant smile. Her smile drops and she's in deep thought again. She's scared. I can tell. If it's anything good about sleeping with her and being with her so much, it's that I can read her now.

She's scared, she doesn't want to go alone but she's Mikayla, she's not gonna ask for help.

"I can go with you, you know… just to make sure they won't try anything." I say.

"Desperate to spend time with me I see?"

"No... I just wanna make sure you're ok" I say.

"Sure, which translates to "I really just wanna make sure you don't see anyone while you're gone because I'm still madly crushing on you"" She says with a smirk.

My cheeks burn crimson and she laughs. She will never let me live that down I swear.

... ….. …. ….. ….. …. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. … … … ….. …

Ok, so it's the day of. The reunion that is. Mikayla is going to be in her usual work attire and I'll be in jeans and a semi dressy shirt. She told me I can't look better than she does. She amuses me, really.

We're in her office right now, we're leaving in about twenty minutes. Yeah, I'm telling you all this useless shit because I'm nervous as hell. Not just for me, but Mikayla. What if they don't like us? What if it's a trap? What if-

"You ready?" Mikayla asks walking up to me. I nod.

"Are you?" I ask.

"Yupp, just gotta remember to try and keep my hands off of you till we get back" she says grabbing her keys.

It's funny how she says it like it's nothing, but it lights me on fire. My eyes wander to her desk. I've gotta get her on it.

See? The animal awakens. And only she can tame it. Oh god how I want her to tame it…

"You ok Stewart?" She asks.

"Uh…"

"Oh god, come on Miley not back to this. We've done so could with keeping your speech… well, keeping your speech actual speech." She says leaning against her desk.

I can't fucking handle this.

I walk up to her and smash my lips onto hers. I take no time in undoing her pants until she stops me. She pulls her lips off mine and gives me a look I actually can't read.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" She asks, her voice a bit higher pitch than normal.

"I just… have to get something off my chest" I say.

"Other than your shirt?" She asks. I glare.

"Don't laugh… I have this… weird fantasy." I mumble. I see her perk up at the word fantasy.

"Do you now? Well don't hesitate to share." She says giving me all her attention.

"Me… you… your desk…" I trail off.

"Oh… I don't think I've actually ever done that before…" Mikayla says thinking.

"What?" I exclaim. Something she's **never** done? Oh, hell yes.

"Yeah, congrats Stewart. Think we can do it fifteen minutes?" She asks smirking. I match her smirk.

It doesn't take long to clear her desk and get me on it, my legs hanging off the edge to she can stand. Nor does it take any time for her to rip my clothes off and pull her pants and boxers down to her ankles

Her lips are all over mine and her fingers are come harshly and relentlessly like I wanted them to. I'm letting out all these amazing sounds apparently because Mikayla looks like she's about to explode.

She starts grinding against my leg which almost pushes me over the edge. Feeling her wetness directly like that… oh baby is that hot. I feel my orgasm fast approaching but she stops. As in she pries her lips off mine and pulls her fingers out of me. What… the… fuck!

"Ugh Mikayla it's ok if we're a few minutes late just… please" I beg.

"No… I wanna try something" She says panting. She hops away for a bit then reappears with something around her waist. I know exactly what that is.

_**Flashback**_

"_Fire him. You seem to like doing that anyway. Or better yet, switch them. Kenny could probably bring in way more." I say. _

"_Hmm… nah." She says putting an identical strap-on on. This one is different however. It has these little suction cup things with wires attaches to them that she's sticking in different places. "It's a new technology some kid from MIT created. Feels like you actually have a dick." She says closing the closet. _

_(chapter 6)_

_**End Flashback**_

I must say, I'm a bit scared.

"Don't freak out, if you don't like it, we'll stop." She says. I nod and bite my lip. I've never had anything bigger and two fingers in my entire life. Normally I'd immediately say no… but… I trust her.

I trust her.

I can feel the tip just graze my opening and then very, very slowly push in. I can feel myself start to stretch and I suck in a sharp breath. Mikayla's eyes snap to mine and one of her hand's goes to the side of my face. She leans down to my ear and kisses it. It's amazing.

She pushes a little further in and I gasp, now it's starting to hurt. I can see her trying not to let her face show pleasure, but I know she's feeling a lot of it. I'm not sure if it's cute how she's denying herself so I'll feel better, or if this entire situation is just weird.

Ok, now it's really hurting. I whimper and that seems to really get her attention. This…is where it gets… almost love like. She whispers sweet nothings into my ear and it completely distracts me from whatever's going on. Just me, focusing on her.

"We're in" I hear her say. I look at her cocky smile (Get it? Cocky? It's a pun. Nevermind…) And realize what she means. This thing is actually in me. That sounds so weird…

She moves slowly and at first I just feel slight pain but then… it hits me.

Oh does it hit me.

Pleasure beyond what you can imagine. My back arches and I let out a loud moan. Mikayla's big ass smile doesn't go unnoticed. She starts up a nice rhythm and I can't help but moan every time she slides back in. My eyes are shut tight, I want to feel all of this, and I hear a few grunts from Mikayla as she picks up the pace. Her hands find my hips, and it's history from there.

In a nutshell, ten minutes of that had her slamming into me and me crying out for more.

She hits just the right spot and it sends me into by far the best orgasm I've ever had. I let out a long loud string of moans that intertwine her name. She slows down a bit to let me ride it out and as soon as I'm done, she starts again. Not for me, but for her, she's Mikayla, she still has to get off. Though I'm not very coherent it's still nice and I can feel her trembling.

I think Mikayla just has terrible luck when it comes to me and sex. Why? Because right as she started to come, her door opened. Yeah, her new secretary of two days managed to witness Mikayla in mid orgasm, mid moan, mid everything. And I feel… an unfamiliar warmth. It feels amazing… but it's… oh.

Guess I know what setting it was on.

Mikayla collapses on me breathing heavily. "That… was fucking amazing" She breathes. That it was… and apparently the secretary thought it was too. Her jaw it literally on the floor.

Mikayla notices my deer in the headlights look and she looks over to the door only to mirror my expression.

"D-did you... see…" Mikayla stutters. The secretary nods.

"Of course you did…" Mikayla says refusing to make eye contact with her. I'd laugh if we weren't still technically having sex.

"Your… car… outside" The secretary says before darting off.

"Well, I guess you'll be looking for a new secretary" I say cracking a smile.

….. … ….. …. ….. ….. … … … …. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. … …. …. …

So after the whole being walked in on during sex thing was over, things went smoothly. Granted Mikayla couldn't even look at her secretary to fire her, but besides that it was all good.

We're actually pulling up to this giant lodge type hotel where the reunion in right now.

Mikayla parks but doesn't move.

"Hey" I say getting her attention. "I'm right here"

She gives a small smile than nods. We exit the car and head over to the entrance where an older looking guy is greeting people.

"Mikayla…" He says completely shocked.

"Hey… Dad"

…**. …. ….. …. … ….. … … … …. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. ….**

**Ok, get a ticket and get in line to kick me in the face. I am so effing sorry it's been so long my Lotus Blossoms. My life has been… really, really crazy lately. That and I kind of lost sight of where I was going with this story. Well I didn't lose sight per se, it's more of "I know where I am, I know where I wanna go, now how do I get there?". **

**But regardless here is your chapter. I felt extremely uncomfortable writing this one, and yes, I hate it. But they can't all be perfect right? Sorry it's so choppy too, I've gotta get back into the rhythm of things.**

**Ok, two reviews that I got recently are pretty much what brought you this update. Crazyinlove2 and an anonymous reader who calls them self "Updation" reviewed and blew me out of the water. Kudos to you both. Crazyinlove inspired a few events and gave me the plot for the next chapter. You were really sweet with asking if I was alright, so I wanted to thank you for that.**

**And my anonymous reader "Updation" kicked me in the face. Yes, it was a very good thing. I've decided to name you Fireheart. What you said meant a lot. Crazyinlove2 gave me the materials to update, but you were the soul behind it. For that I thank you. I feel honored to have you as a reader.**

**As for my other shout-outs:**

**AnnieMJ: You're just awesome. So… I bet you really wanna kick me in the face now.**

**The Way She Feels: I'm glad you gave this story a chance. For the love of god, don't let this chapter define the story, I can do better. Much better.**

**Crazier: "Please don't take forever this time" … My bad.**

**Lita rocks LBC: You already know I love you.**

**Farmerg1214: I am undeserving of an epic review today. BUT I have Xbox live right? SO when creating my gamer tag I needed a set of numbers to go after my tag. You guessed it. 1214, just for you. **

**OnTheRox: Sorry it's been an ice age. But I'm happy that you also gave this story a chance. **

**I'm really grateful for you guys. Really, I feel like I don't say that enough. I feel like a rock star after hearing what you all have to say and being significant in someone else's life. Even if It is through a word document. I love you all.**

**Alrighty then, until the next chapter, review and pour the ideas out on me. Motivate me.**

**A.Y.P.**


	11. Stick with her

_**Previously**_

_We're actually pulling up to this giant lodge type hotel where the reunion in right now._

_Mikayla parks but doesn't move._

"_Hey" I say getting her attention. "I'm right here" _

_She gives a small smile than nods. We exit the car and head over to the entrance where an older looking guy is greeting people._

"_Mikayla…" He says completely shocked._

"_Hey… Dad"_

_**Present**_

"Surprised to see me?" Mikayla asks with a smug smile.

"I… we… didn't know you were coming." Her dad says.

"Are you crazy? Your own daughter missing your family reunion? Nonsense father, let's go greet the guests shall we?" She says as cocky as ever.

I'm starting to think this may have been a bad idea.

Mikayla walks into the lodge with me in tow and I'm instantly overwhelmed with how many people are here. She has a huge family. I'm looking around in awe but Mikayla seems to have her eyes trained on something. I follow her eyes to find that it's not a something, but a someone. Mikayla walks straight up to her and again I follow. It's actually pretty weird. The more people we pass, the more they stop and stare. They haven't seen her for five years but they know exactly who she is.

I follow behind Mikayla quietly until she stops abruptly in front of the woman. Now that I see her up close, it's not hard to guess who she is.

"Mikayla?" She says in disbelief.

"Mom" Mikayla says monotone. Her cocky attitude is completely gone. They both have an expression on that I can't read.

"It's been a long time" Her mom says quietly.

"Only because you wanted it that way" Mikayla says just as quiet.

"Can you really blame us?"

"Yes, and that's why I do."

"You made your decisions"

"Best I've ever made" Mikayla finishes.

The foyer it dead silent till what I think is Mikayla's dad breaks it.

"Alright everyone… now that we're all here, why don't we move into the den and continue" He says awkwardly.

People are slow moving at first but eventually start flooding out of the room. All but Mikayla, her parents, and I. I'm sure that no one wants to witness what happens next, hell, I don't even want to see what happens next.

"Why are you here?" Her dad asks standing next to her mom.

"I invited her" we here a voice from behind us say. I turn around to see a man who looks similar to Mikayla's dad walk over with a cocky smile. "I thought if we were having a family reunion the entire "family" should be here."

"Yes, unfortunately I _am_ still your daughter." Mikayla shoots back at her dad.

"You walked out on this family" Her dad says.

"Only because you were already pushing me out" She retorts. She really does have an answer for everything.

"We tried Mikayla. We tried to be your parents but you wouldn't have any of that. We tried to raise you but all you wanted to listen to was your poor excuse for an uncle."

"I think she turned out pretty ok, thanks to me" What I'm guessing is her uncle cuts in.

I don't know exactly what happened, but I know that that hit Mikayla hard. Her jaw clenches and her eyes get incredibly dark. I see an almost evil smirk appear on her face and she turns around to face him. Now this… this is the Mikayla I wouldn't dare cross. I know that I usually tend to push my limits with her, but right now… I don't even think Satan would try his luck.

"Thanks to you?" She says in a dark tone. "Thanks to you, I am what I am today. Granted, I'm a millionaire and have friends in higher places than God himself, but life will never be as sweet as it seems. I didn't only come back to show you how well off I am, I came back because I wanted to see what you turned in to."

"What are you talking about" He says with a nervous smile.

"Well Kelvin," She says locking her eyes onto his. She looks like a lion stalking its prey, ready to pounce. "You're the same man you were. I hoped that maybe you'd be dead, or even maybe on life support so could pull the plug with a smile on my face. But seeing as you're alive, maybe I'll get to have more fun with this." She says slowly taking a few steps towards him.

He backs up with every step she takes. Her parents and I are just as scared and confused as he is. I've never heard Mikayla talk like that before. She sounds… almost like she wants to kill him. But she wouldn't do that right?

"Don't you think you owe me? I made you what you are today. You're parents just wanted to hold you back, they didn't want you around the best thing that ever happened to you." He argues. I see literally every muscle in Mikayla's body tighten.

"Ok, first off, the best thing that's ever happened to me is standing next to my parents. Second, because I'm pissed as hell I'll admit, they_ were_ right. They tried to save me from what you are. And lastly, I may not have been able to fight you off when I was 13, but a lot's changed since then. Things like me being better off without this damn family. Things like me being a lot older now." She says then leans closer to him. "And things like now I could get away with murder."

No. This is not why we came here. Mikayla just wanted to brag… but something… something happened. Something snapped when she saw him. And now she's talking about murder? I wanna say that Mikayla isn't capable of it, but as much as it kills me to admit it, I know she is. She would kill someone and not even so much as blink when she did it. I may have been able to see all the sweet, sensitive, and playful side of her these past few weeks, but this is something I've been trying to avoid. But with Mikayla, you _can't_ avoid it.

She's dangerous.

She's like a time bomb with a million lives. And she's telling the truth. She has so many connections, contacts, and blackmail that she could easily get away with murder. And that's what scares me. What's holding her back from tearing this guy in half? What's keeping her from ending this man's life?

Kelvin opens his mouth to say something but Mikayla cuts him off… with her fist. Her arm retracts back to her side as Kelvin hits a ground. She doesn't take her eyes off him. He quickly scrambles to his feet then bolts out the door. Mikayla simply walks after him and out into the parking lot. This… this is scary. I quickly walk after Mikayla into the parking lot and her parents follow. None of us would dare try to stop her.

Maybe she somehow knew it would happen and that's why she walked, but Kelvin ended up tripping in the parking lot and landed hard, giving Mikayla the time to walk over to him. She stands over him for a moment, looking down as if thinking, then lands a good kick to his gut. He grunts as all the air comes whooshing out of his lungs. Mikayla's back is to us but I know she has a satisfied smile on her face.

"You're gonna tell them" She says calmly.

"I'm not sayin' anything. I don't regret it one bit" He says with a smile.

That's when Mikayla snaps and I mean, really snaps. In an instant she has her knee in his chest and her fists are smashing themselves into his face.

I want to scream. I want to pull her off of him and tell her that he's not worth it. I want to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Where is my voice?

She gets off of him only to stomp on his ribcage a few times. She stops for a moment to walk around him, like she's sizing him up, for the kill. His face is covered in blood and he's having difficulty breathing. I don't know why, but before I can stop myself, I'm walking over to her.

Earlier I asked what's stopping her from tearing this guy in half. What's stopping her form ending his life. I now know the answer.

Me.

The closer I get to her the more I notice she's not as under control as I thought. Her eyes are red and threatening to spill tears. She's also breathing heavy and her hands are twitching.

"Stop" I say sternly. Where the hell did that come from?

She immediately starts to relax and… it's like I defused her. She loses the bloodthirsty look in her eyes and just looks weak. I walk up to her and slip my hand into hers.

"No more" I say shaking my head and looking into her eyes. She nods after a minute and her parents cautiously walk over. Hey, I'd be scared too after witnessing your prodigal daughter who returns home beat the shit out of someone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mikayla's dad spits.

"Him" She says pointing to her barely conscious uncle. "He's the reason why I am the way I am. He's the reason why I'm the monster that I am." She says the last part quietly.

"How can I believe that Mikayla? You blame everyone for your problems. You blame us for not trying when every damn thing we did was to better your life. You blame everyone else for every mistake you make. As long as everyone else hurts you're fine. So tell me, what exactly did he do to create this monster standing in front of me?" Her dad yells.

"Tell them" She says to her uncle. He simply closes his mouth. Pride must run in the family.

"Tell them!" She yells, making him flinch and groan in pain.

"Ok! Ok… just no more…" He wheezes.

I don't think I've ever seen Mikayla pay attention to someone so intensely before. Like she'll rip it out of his throat if he doesn't say it in the next ten seconds.

"I…" He wheezes then swallows hard. "I raped her"

Mikayla lets out a breath and her shoulders relax. Like she's been waiting for this moment her whole life. She probably has. I however feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. Her _uncle_. Her own flesh and blood. He stole something precious from her when she was only 13.

Now I don't feel so bad about her trying to kill him.

"You sick fuck!" We hear her dad yell. Before I can blink he's wailing on his brother and Mikayla's mom is calling 911.

I look back to Mikayla and see that her eyes have fresh tears in them. Happy tears, not sad or hurt tears. Seeing her dad completely lose it on the man that brought her so much pain is actually a good thing, as absurd as it sounds. I think it restores what hope Mikayla denies she has about her parents still caring about her.

This proves it. They still care.

… … … ….. ….. … ….. … …. … … ….

I'm surprised they left him alive. After how Mikayla's dad was beating the living shit out of his brother, I'm surprised he didn't kill him.

I know I seem calm about this, but god knows I'm not. I was scared. Scared beyond belief. As much as he deserved it, I'm still glad I stopped Mikayla. She'd say she was fine but I know her better that that. She wouldn't be able to function if she had killed him.

The ambulance hauled Kelvin off about a half an hour ago. Mikayla called in a few favors to make sure that there would be no police report and that Kelvin would be known as "John Doe" as long as he was in the hospital.

The paramedics taped up Mikayla and her dad's hands and didn't ask questions. With them sitting next to each other on the bumper of the ambulance, I can really tell how similar they are. She obviously gets her looks from her mom but her dad is where she gets everything else. Like her temper for instance, her dad almost punched an EMT for glancing at his wife. Granted it was to check her out, but I thought they were going to need an EMT for the EMT.

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this" I hear from behind me. It's Mikayla's mom.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I have a feeling that this is what she came for anyway." I say.

"I'm Angie" She says sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"Miley" I say accepting it.

"Are you her… bitch?" She says disliking the use of the word.

"No no, I'm not." I say with a laugh.

"So you're her girlfriend?"

"Her what?"

"Fiancé?"

"Huh?" I say, my eyes bugging out of my head.

"Wait… are you already married?" She asks furrowing her brows.

"No! No. We aren't… we're not…" Really what do I say? I can't call her anything mine but I can't disregard the time we've spent together. "It's… complicated" I say. Good call.

"Oh. Well seeing as how today went I can see why. But you seem good for her. Never in all the time we've been in her life has anyone ever been able to get through to her. I know she's definitely not the most likable person, but she listens to you. No matter how hard it gets, stick with her." She says.

"It's proving to be a hard thing to do" I say.

"I know, but you've already completed the impossible, she trusts you. Something tells me you can do it" She says with a slight smile.

So she hasn't given up all hope. This family, broken and messed up as it is, still cares for each other. They're all too proud to admit it but in their own twisted way, they still love each other. Except for Kelvin, he can burn in hell and get raped by the devil.

I turn around at the sound of footsteps and Mikayla and her dad are walking side by side. They stop when they get to us and we stand in an uncomfortable silence. Mikayla's dad opens his mouth a few times but shuts it. Mikayla just stares at the ground.

"This doesn't change much" He finally says.

"I know" Mikayla nods.

"But regardless of what sick business you're in, I'm glad that you're doing ok." He says.

At that I can tell Mikayla is about to cry. At this point that's the closest "I love you" she's gotten in years from anyone in her family.

She sniffles then nods and her dad reached his hand out to his wife. She takes his hand then stops to look up at Mikayla. Mikayla's expression is hard and to anyone else she looks pissed off. But to us right here, this group of three that knows her better than she knows herself, we know she's just trying to hide her emotions.

Mikayla's mom brings her hand up to Mikayla's cheek and with a warm smile strokes it a few times before heading back into the lodge. That breaks her. Smashes her. Her breathing starts getting faster and her eyes are begging her to cry. She quickly turns on her heel and walks to her car with me following close behind her. Once we get in we sit in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, it's ok to cry. I won't tell anyone or judge you." I say softly.

"Then what exactly will you do?" She whimpers.

"Just… be here. For you." I say rubbing her arm lightly. She shakes her head and puts her key into the ignition.

After that we make our way back to the Gatehouse.

…. …. …. …. …. …. … ….. … …. ….. …

We didn't talk the entire way home. I think it's because if she tried, she would've had to pull over from crying so hard. I know it sounds terrible that I'm trying to get her to cry, but Mikayla needs this.

I follow her into her office then into her room where she sits on her bed and puts her face in her hands. I sit down next to her and wrap an arm around her back, pulling her close to me.

"I'm not gonna cry" She whimpers. Sure she isn't.

"Mikayla, everything I said earlier still stands. I'm here for you." I say.

After A while of nothing I place my hand under her chin and she looks up at me, eyes bloodshot and filled with tears.

"Trust me. Let me be strong in the places you can't." I say.

There it is. That officially shattered her. At first it's a few pained sobs, then she's in hysterics. All this pent up pain and hurt throughout her life is finally getting out. Everything she went through from when she was a child to now. She's letting it out, and I'm here to help her. She's letting me see her at her most vulnerable. She letting me be the protector this time.

She's hurting and she trusts me to make it better. And because of that, I'm never giving up.

…**.. ….. …. …. ….. …. … …. …. … …**

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms.**

**Don't. Just don't. **

**I know I haven't updated in forever and that's my fault. But my inspiration for this story just flew out the window and has yet to grace me with its presence. I'm not even sure how this turned out.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the 4 month delay. I'm going to try to get back to updating this one regularly but my gosh it's hard. Thanks for keeping me going though.**

**I was reading over my reviews and only one thought came to mind; God their going to kill me.**

**As for my shout outs:**

**AnnieMJ: The one thing you asked is that I don't take a bunch of months to update… you have permission to kick me in the face now.**

**FireHeartBurns: I could never forget you my friend and thank you for continually pushing for an update. It helped me get this one out.**

**Sami Jo: I also thank you for pushing me to get this out. Much appreciated. Also, create an account. Sami_Jo or . Yes?**

**So, till the next chapter, review loves. **

**A.Y.P.**


	12. Don't think

**Miley's POV**

Staring.

That's all. Staring. That's what this morning consists of. Mikayla's been staring at her ceiling and I've been staring at her.

She cried her eyes out last night, and for good reason, but for the first time ever, she's still. Silent. Just laying there. I'd be worried if I didn't already know why she was crying. Yesterday was an insane day for her and it was for me too. There's so much about her that I found out, yet so much that I still don't know. A lot of questions were answered, but a lot of new ones arose. I'd ask but she's so fragile right now I know that I shouldn't.

"Would you quit looking at me like that" Mikayla says annoyed.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like I'm some damn fragile kitten." She says finally looking over at me.

"Sorry. I just wasn't sure-"

"There are two things to always be sure of about me Stewart. One is that I own you, and two is that I'm fine." She says looking back at her ceiling. And we're back to that.

"Ok, sorry. Do you-"

"No, I don't wanna talk about it." She cuts me off again.

"Ok then. What are you in the mood for?" I ask. Usually I'm not so complaint to her demands, but today is not a day to piss her off.

"I don't know, oral sex?" She questions. She would.

"Really? You want sex right now?"

"Would you expect any different? Besides you know I always wake up horny."

"That I do." I say with an obvious thinking tone. There have been countless times where Mikayla would wake up and we would spontaneously have sex. I kind of liked the surprise...

"So are you gonna think about it all day or satisfy that sweet tooth?" She asks with a cocky smile.

"I think... that I should head home" I say. I haven't seen Lilly in two days so I should probably do that.

"Ok" She says. Wow, that was easy. "After I'm satisfied" There it is.

"Really Mikayla? I'm tired and you have an empire of people practically begging to do it." I whine.

"Yeah, but none of them have a tongue like you do." She reasons. I'm really torn between being offended or flattered.

There is no way out of this. She's gonna whine and if I keep declining, things will get ugly. Perfect.

…... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

"Honey I'm Hoooome!" I yell walking into my house.

I've got to say, I've become quite the good actor over the past few months. Lilly still thinks I work at a hospital and has no idea that I'm sleeping with my boss. I know I seem nonchalant, but it's only because I can't stand to actually think about what's going on. It would kill me and I just can't handle that right now. So I'm going to ignore it for as long as I can and pretend that everything's fine.

"Hey baby!" Lilly says walking out of the kitchen excitedly.

"What are you so giddy about?" I ask throwing my things on the couch.

"What do you mean why am I do giddy? I missed you! I haven't seen you in two days." She says walking up to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. My arms go around her and I kiss the side of her head.

"I know I'm sorry. I missed you too. A lot." I say.

"I knew you had to stay all through the night, but why the second day? You said you'd explain after you got home" She says pulling back. Shitfuck... think Miley... think...

"Oh, well there's a clerk there who doesn't really know what she's doing and miss-filed well, everything. She was pretty desperate so I couldn't let her fail." I lie. Fuck I am good at this.

"Really? I thought you said all the clerks were really good at what they did." She says confused. Oh yeah... I'm good at this.

"... Yeah well on my floor. This clerk Mikayla, works on the third floor. I'm surprised her zipper is even up as much as it is." I rush out.

"Wow. That bad?" Lilly asks.

"And worse" I answer.

"Huh. Well I'm glad you stayed to help. The only problem with your big heart is that it keeps you away from me." She says before pecking me on the lips.

"But in the end it always bring me back" I say before she kisses me again. "I'm gonna head up and take a shower" I say as she lets go of me.

"Ok. Dinner will be done when you get out" She says walking back into the kitchen.

I walk up the stairs and after I get into our room I take a huge sigh of relief.

That was pretty close there. Lying has never been easy for me but now it's like a second nature. Like take now for instance, she thinks I'm taking a shower to unwind from my day when I'm actually taking a shower to wash Mikayla off of me. Even though I don't stop myself when it comes to Mikayla, I still feel... dirty afterword's. I don't want that on Lilly. Even though I've already screwed this relationship nine ways from Sunday, I feel like this is the least I can do. I just...

No Miley, don't think about that. Don't think about what you're doing.

Don't think.

…... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

"Miley! You're friend from work is here!" I hear Lilly yell just as I pull my shirt on. My friend from work? What friend? There's Kenny... but she would've said it was him.

I walk out of our room and down the stairs cautiously. I stick my head out from around the corner to look at the door and see... Mikayla.

Holy fuck no!

"Mikayla?" I say rushing to Lilly's side. I'm dead. I am so dead. Screwed.

"Oh, _this_ is Mikayla?" Lilly says with a worried face. "I heard my girlfriend here saved your ass at work?" Lilly smirks. Somebody shoot me.

"Uh..." Mikayla starts confused, eyes on me.

"Don't worry, I'm a forgiving person, but she can't always be there to cover your incompetence. I need her too." Lilly says staring her down. Shoot me in the face.

"Right..." Mikayla says completely baffled. "Well, you have quite the catch there. She really is quite helpful to me" She says smirking at me. I hate everything.

"I know. Just do your job better and gain your own independence. I know it might be hard, but I'm sure you can do it. You're fly is zipped up today and everything, so that's a good start." Lilly finishes. So dead. Death.

"Yeah... I'll work on that" Mikayla says with a fake smile. "Anyway, I came here because you forgot this at work" She says holding out my cell phone.

"Thanks" It comes out weak as I take my cell phone from her.

"Right, well, I should get going. Oh, but before I forget, the_ boss_ wants to see you tomorrow." She says with a smirk and a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Ok" Comes out weaker than before. She nods and walks off before Lilly shuts the door.

"Miley... are you ok? You look pail." Lilly says worried.

"No, I'm great. Just really tired" I strain.

"Ok, let's eat and then we'll go to bed" She says before walking into the kitchen.

Mikayla is going to kill me tomorrow. I mean like, no one will find my body. I lied and told Lilly that Mikayla was some unimportant idiot then Lilly exploits this right to Mikayla who's actually my boss. And now she wants to see me tomorrow to kill me. Why must these things happen to me? I mean, Mikayla is not someone to cross. She is capable of... well so much that I'm not even sure what she's capable of. She has her ways of torturing people without so much as batting an eyelash. My torture starts now. I have to worry all through the night and all through my classes tomorrow about what on earth she plans to do to me. Maybe I should just try not to think about it. Fat chance, but it's worth a shot.

Just don't think.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"For the love of god, anything but the face" I say walking into Mikayla's office.

I got little to no sleep last night and couldn't concentrate in any of my classes today. All day I dreaded the unknown of what waited for me here. Is she going to burn me? Hang me? Eat me? Well... depends on how she does that last one...

"Why would I damage your face?" Mikayla says looking up at me from her desk. "I need something pretty to look at if I fuck you"

"Then what are you gonna do to me?" I ask with an eye roll.

"It's not about what I'm gonna do to you, it's about what you're gonna do to me." She smirks. I have a terrible feeling about this.

"Ok... what is it?" I ask skeptically.

"Well, seeing as I'm just so incompetent and dependant, there's a lot I can't do for myself" She starts. I swallow hard. "Things like pleasure. I'm too incompetent to give myself oral sex, so I guess you're just gonna have to do it for me."

"Oral sex? That's it?" I ask. Well... it could've been much worse.

"Yupp, only the rules are a little different." She says.

"Different how?"

"When you get me off, you don't stop."

"Then when do I stop?" I ask confused.

"When your shift is over" She says simply.

No... fucking... way. She wants me to do that... all night? Is that even possible?

"What? That's imp-"

"Do it anyway" She cuts me off

"What if I get like... lock jaw or something?" I whine.

"Perfect, then you won't have to work to keep your mouth open."

"What if I suffocate and die?"

"Then at least you'll go with a smile on my face"

"What if-"

"Just get over here Stewart" She says annoyed.

I walk over to her and she stands up, undoing her belt and pants, before sitting pulling them down. What she does next just confuses me, she sits back down.

"I thought you wanted me to..."

"I do, so get to it"

"Here?" I ask.

"Yes here" She says with an eye roll.

"But... where everyone can see us? I know you aren't the most modest person, but this is new even for you" I say uncomfortably.

"Oh Jesus Stewart I shouldn't have to spell everything out for you" she says. I send her a glare. "Look, you get under the desk and satisfy me while I work. Simple as that." She finishes.

While she works? She wants me to eat her out, under her desk, while she works. She has the weirdest-

"I'm waiting" She says impatiently. Right... perfect.

I get down on my knees and crawl under her desk. She moves her chair around, blocking me in and waits. I timidly place my hands on her thighs and lean forward. I hesitantly bring my mouth to her and with one swipe of my tongue, she shudders.

If I really lean forward I can look up and see her face from under the desk. This came in quite handy during the night. I would lean forward sometimes and she would actually be working, though I have no idea how she managed to focus, and at other times she would lean back and close her eyes. Enjoying it I guess. I loved it when she did that. She would bit her lip move her hips with me for a moment.

I also made it my mission to make her orgasm during one of her meetings. She was talking to some guy about a new lube she was thinking of investing in and I mean, I worked for that one. Nothing was more satisfying than feeling her clench and seeing her break out in a sweat. Her voice was at least two octaves higher and she was squirming underneath her desk. That was gold.

By the end of my shift she was completely spent. With every orgasm her posture suffered a bit and I made her come to many times to count. I'm actually quite proud of myself. Like now for instance, she just came for the millionth time and almost had to beg me to stop.

"Tired already?" Fuck my mouth is sore.

"You're funny" She says sarcastically. With shaky legs she tries to move back to let me out. I ended up having to help her because her legs weren't working right.

"I have a feeling I won't be chewing for a while" I say trying to move my mouth the least amount possible.

"Eh, you won't need to. Pretty sure you ate enough tonight to last you a while" She says with a cocky smile. Truth. The seat of her chair is practically drenched.

"Right, well, I should head home." I say turning to leave.

"Or, we could go to my bedroom." She says. I turn back around to face her.

"I just did you with my mouth for hours... and you still want more?" She is incredible.

"Yeah, you still have two perfectly rested hands to use." She says in an obvious tone. "And plus, I'm still feeling incompetent."

"You're gonna hold that over me forever huh?" I ask. She nods.

"You're not getting off that easy... well, maybe with my magic hands. But in the situation alone, this is now just another part of your job description." She says.

"Right, and inviting me back to the bedroom would be..." I trail off.

"You're break."

"I hardly see how that's a break."

"It is. I just lay there and enjoy while I fuck you senseless." She says.

"Fuck me senseless? Oh my god..." I go wide eyed.

"What? What is it?" Mikayla asks.

"Did you really just offer to do something for someone else? A favor? Selflessness?" I mock.

"Hey hey, don't cocky with me. This is more about me than you." She defends.

"How?"

"Because..." I can almost hear the wheels turning in her head. She's trying to come up with a good answer.

"Because you want to take advantage of me in my defeated state and screw me because you like how self-disappointment looks on my face." I finish for her with an eye roll.

"Yes, let's go with that" She looks relieved. I can only imagine why.

I sigh. "Alright, let's go" I say before helping Mikayla and her unstable legs to her bedroom.

I hate double shifts.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She is amazing.

Mikayla. She is like a sex goddess. Unfortunately I accidently let that slip after we were done and now I just want to slap that cocky smile off her face.

Anyway, it's ten in the morning and she finally let me leave. I'm in the parking lot now unlocking my car door. Back to Lilly I go...

"It's you" I hear from behind me. I jump and almost break my key in the door.

"Jesus Kenny don't do that." I say finally getting my door unlocked then turning to face him.

"It's you" He says again with a disgusted tone.

"What's me?" I ask.

"The poor soul Mikayla turned into her bitch."

_**Flashback**_

"_Have you ever slept with Mikayla?" I ask. Kenny literally chokes on air, then proceeds to slip and fall behind the bar. "Are you ok?" I ask leaning over the counter to look at him._

"_I'm… fine. And why would you ask that?"_

"_Just wondering. I hear she sleeps with some of her employees."_

"_Well no. I haven't. She only sleeps with a select few and their all from the third floor." He says standing back up._

"_Oh." is all I get out. Only the third floor? She screwed me when I was working on the first! I wonder what that would do to her reputation…_

"_Yeah but I heard she's doin some new girl. It's just great, she turned another poor soul into her bitch. If I ever meet that girl, I'm gonna slap some sense into her." He finishes._

_Sh…shit._

"_I'll be right there with you. No one deserves that…" I trail off. You lying whore, Miley, you ARE that poor soul. "Well, I'm gonna head home." I say feeling very, very uncomfortable._

_**End Flashback**_

"Kenny-"

"How could you?" He cuts me off. "Not only are you cheating on the perfect girlfriend who loves you, but you're screwing your scum of the earth boss." He growls.

"I..." I don't know what to say. I caught. I'm found out.

"I thought you were better than this Miley. But you're just like MIkayla. You'll do anything to move up, anything just to get off." He says shaking his head.

"How did you find out?" I ask. I was being careful.

"It's obvious isn't it? You disappearing to her office and then me not seeing you till our shifts are over. I should've caught it sooner. But after an EC mentioned how much Mikayla likes you tonight when you should've been on our floor, it just clicked." He says looking at me with sheer disgust and disappointment.

"Kenny... I'm sorry" I whisper.

"You're apologizing to me? What about your girlfriend. The one you want to marry. What about Lilly?" He asks.

"I... I don't know. I didn't plan for this"

"Right, you just planned on marrying her and pretending that you didn't cheat on her for months. Is that it?" He spits.

I keep my eyes on the ground. I didn't plan for any of this. I just tried not to think about it. It's been my mantra for the past few months. Don't think.

"You're pathetic Miley. And now look who has to suffer for it." He finishes. He starts to walk away but I stop him.

"Are you gonna tell her?" I ask.

He stops for a moment then continues to walk away.

"If you don't, I will."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Lotus Blossoms,**

**Don't, just don't. I'm really trying to finish this one... it's just so... freakin... hard. Know however, that this is coming to a close soon though. Probably about two or three more chapters. **

**Anyway, you can all thank AnnieMJ for getting me to crank this one out. But I also thank you all for continuing to push for another update and continuing to believe in this story. **

**God knows when the next chapter will be, review loves.**

**A.Y.P.**


	13. Miley doesn't care

_"If you don't I will"_

That's been echoing in my head the entire week. Kenny knows. He knows about Mikayla and I. He knows about what I'm doing to Lilly.

It's sick, _I'm_ sick. How could I do this to her? How could I take the one most amazing thing in my life and stab her in the back? And on top of that, how do I tell her about it? What am I supposed to tell her that not only have I been lying about where I work, but I've been sleeping with my boss almost since I've been working there.

I'm disgusting.

Kenny won't look at me, hell I can't even look at me, I've been avoiding Mikayla all week. Every time I get home to Lilly my heart breaks. He gave me till the end of this week to tell her.

What do I do? She has to hear is from me but… how can I…?

"You're doing the right thing" I hear a familiar voice say. I look up from the drink tray and into his eyes. They pity me. At least it's something.

"As much as it hurts, it's the right thing. You owe it to her." Kenny says from behind the bar.

"How am I supposed to tell her about this?" I ask in a defeated tone.

"Keep it steady, let it slide" He says.

_**Flashback**_

_I make it to the bar and sigh. "Keep it steady, let it slide" I hear Kenny say. _

_"What?" I ask. _

_"It means to relax. Stewart, if you're gonna do this, you gotta do it right. Act like this is normal. Like you do it all the time. Like you own this place. Remember to breathe, turn on the charm, then bring it home. Keep is steady, let it slide." Kenny says. _

_(Chapter 2)_

_**End Flashback**_

"You know this isn't gonna end well for me" I say to him.

"I know, but love's not about where you end up, it's about making sure who you love is in a better place." He says.

"Thanks Kenny" I say. He sends me a small smile.

"Stewart" I hear a deep burly voice say.

"Yeah" I say turning to meet the EC.

"Boss wants you, now" He says before disappearing into the crowd.

"Perfect" I say.

"Hey," Kenny says catching my attention. "Don't mess up" He warns. I nod.

As I start on my way to the elevator something clicks in my head.

"Kenny" I say turning back to him, he looks up at me. "If she rules it as so fucked up I can't be a part of her life anymore… make sure she's ok for me."

Kenny nods with a sad smile, completely understanding me. Although I met him here, of all places, he's my best friend. He's an amazing guy and the only one I'd trust with Li;ly.

… ….. ….. ….. ….. … … …. ….

"You wanted to see me?" I say walking in to Mikayla's office.

"Naked, yes." She says smirking. I roll my eyes. "Come here" She finishes. I nod and slowly walk over to her.

Dear god what does she want with me now? I'm already going through hell, I don't need whatever she has for me.

I stop about a foot in front of her and wait.

"Really Miley? I'm not gonna bite, come here" She says opening her arms. Uh.. ok.

I sit kind of sideways in her lap and her arms enclose me. She is so warm.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

Could she really tell? Am I that obvious?

"Nothing" I lie.

"Bullshit. You're not your usually perky self that Mikayla likes.

Oh so we're speaking in third person now? What too big to even talk about yourself?

"Miley's really fine" I try again.

"Mikayla doesn't believe you"

"Miley doesn't care"

"But Mikayla does" She says. "Come on Miley, I think we've been through enough and had enough sex to at least talk to each other about some things." She reasons.

"Miley… agrees" I say. And I do. Maybe she could help me tell Lilly, although she doesn't have the greatest finesse…

"So tell Mikayla what's wrong" She says.

"I have to tell Lilly"

"About…? Oh god you don't have herpes do you?" Mikayla momentarily freaks out.

"No Mikayla" I deadpan. "About this… all of it."

"Oh… are you sure? If it's the money I can just bump you up to the third floor" She says.

"That's sweet… I think… but no, it's not the money. It's just time"

And that's not a lie. Although Kenny's the one pushing me to do so, it really is time.

"And you're sure… I mean do you know what you're giving up? She's gonna kick your ass Stewart, and that blows because I like your ass." She grumbles the last part.

I chuckle and playfully push her shoulder. Even in times where the world is ending she can get a laugh out of me. She really is something else.

"Yeah, I do. But I have too." I sigh.

"Ok. Well, this is gonna burn like fire when I say it but… if you need anything… I'm… here… and stuff…" She struggles to get out.

"Oh my god… are you being… supportive?" I gawk. She glares daggers at me.

"Look I know I'm an ass sometimes but… you're… my employee." She says, carefully choosing her words.

"Right. I'm sure that's what it is." I say with another eye roll.

"Well you know. But really, you… you're…" She puts on a pained face.

"Mikayla just say it."

"Brave" She spits out.

I'm… what?

"Brave?" I ask.

"Yeah…" She says then gives a dry cough.

Mikayla Marshall thinks that I'm brave? She, being the one who was raped, out of the house at a young age, and now a billionaire, thinks that I'm brave. What did it take for her just to admit that?

"No… no no… don't cry, that was not supposed to make you cry" She says looking rattled at the tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm just… thank you" I say to her. "I mean it"

"Yeah" She finishes.

And then we just look at each other, her eyes piercing mine. She thinks I'm brave. She's here for me.

"I wanna…" She trails off leaning forward slowly. She hesitates as her eyes drop to my lips then back to my eyes. In that instant she closed the distance between us and I found a soft, gentle kiss on the end of my lips.

A gentle kiss that unlocked something in the both of us.

Something that put her hands in my shirt. Something that made me take off her pants.

Something that put us in her bedroom for hours on end.

…. ….. … … ….. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. …

"You are so sexy" Mikayla says, voice slurring from sleep.

Of course.

"Thanks…" I trail off.

"Oh no" She says sitting up filly awake, looking right at me. "No. Don't do it Stewart"

"What? Do what?" I ask completely confused.

"That whole "guilty bad person whine whine bitch and moan" thing. That does not make Mikayla want to fuck you" She says.

"Miley doesn't care" I say staring at the ceiling.

"Uh, Miley better care about what Mikayla wants to fuck, otherwise Mikayla will-"

"Ok no more" I cut her off, sitting up.

"Mikayla will do more of whatever she wants" She glares at me. I honestly can't take her seriously when she speaks in third person.

"Mikayla we just… Do you have any idea the position I'm in Mikayla?" I ask.

"The wrong one if you're thinking what I'm thinking" She says with a smirk.

"Will you stop thinking about sex for a minute and listen to me?" She is being ridiculous, she knows what's going on.

"No because I don't care. Look Miley, you walked into my world and fucked yourself up. Not my fault, not my problem, I don't care." She says dropping the smirk.

What? What does she mean it's…

"Mikayla I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong Stewart. You being all Debby downer is one hell of a turn on. Especially because it actually makes you go down on me. Regardless, it's still not my problem" She says with her cocky smile.

She played me.

Me being brave… being here for me… acting so sweet… it was just an act to get this?

"You're right. It's not your fault or problem. So why should you care right?" I say getting out of bed and dressing.

"Right. What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm going home" I say.

"As far as you're concerned this is your home for the next three hours, I'm not done with you" She says narrowing her eyes at me.

"No Mikayla, you are." I say. She quickly stands up and I can tell she's pissed but I don't let her speak. "And I'm done with you too"

"What the hell are you talking about? I own you Stewart, so you're gonna get your ass back in that bed." She says jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the bed.

"No Mikayla." I say.

Her Jaw clenches.

"You don't own me… you actually never did. I don't know why I didn't see that before. You're manipulative and you're selfish and I have no idea why I ever saw anything different" I say leaving her bedroom. Before I get through her office I feel a rough hand on my arm. She stops me and spins me to face her, almost knocking me over.

"What did I just say?" I asks in a low tone. Funny, that used to scare me. "Get your ass, back in that bed" She says through her teeth.

"And you're doing it again. Trying to manipulate me on this imaginary pedestal you think you stand on. You're trying to scare me just like usual. Say that you own me, rough me up, maybe even yell at me." I step closer. "No more Mikayla. Once upon a time I… I really cared about you. And I thought that maybe… just maybe you cared about me too. But I was so, so wrong. You're still the same. Still the same person I met when I was dirt poor and desperate."

"Miley-"

"After all I've done for you." I cut her off. "I spent nights with you when you were lonely, I ignored my girlfriend because you needed me, I… I cried for you. I've been through so much with you. Yet every time you abused me I gave you an excuse. I covered for you being a coward and for doing unmentionable things to me."

I expected her to say something. To lash out, to hit me, something. But she's doing something out of character for her. She's doing nothing. Just looking at me with an expression I can't read.

"Today I thought that maybe.. just maybe you cared for me too. No, I was sure of it." I continue. "But I just let you do it again. You played my emotions and took advantage of me. Just like from the start. I've wasted so much time worrying about you and giving into you when… I had everything I needed already. The truth is… I never needed you. You never actually mattered. But because I'm so fucking stupid, I thought you were my answer. And now I've managed to fuck up the only thing that did matter. The only thing that I really needed."

She looks more fragile now. Unreadable but somehow fragile.

"So no Mikayla, you don't own me. And It's time I act like it. I quit." I say. She visibly flinches at that. "I'm done. I'm going back home. And I don't know how, but I'm gonna do everything I can to fix things" I say. Though I sound weak and tired, I think that's the scariest I've ever been. I get it now, how she preys on people with her words. How she can manipulate every thought to do her will.

I turn to leave and this time she doesn't stop me. Before I walk out her doo she speaks up.

"W-what are you exactly planning to do?" She asks. She looks so lost, almost dazed.

"Whatever it takes and then forget about you" I say as I leave.

I'm done with this place. No more. I'm going home.

As I get to my car and take one last look at the Gatehouse, I sigh, my own words now echoing in my head.

_"Whatever it takes, then forget about you"_

…**.. …. ….. … …. …. ….. …. ….**

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms.**

**I know, it took me forever to update. We all know how this story and I have unfriended each other. But don't worry, it will be finished. So much so that I can tell you that we are down to the final two chapters. Yupp, you thought this day would never come, two chapters left. I also apologize for the typos, I'm tired.**

**Whoever is still here with me, you guys are troopers. You have my respect.**

**Speaking of:**

**LavatoLover: You ironically favored this whilst I was finishing up this chapter.**

**AnnieMJ: You have never given up on me and for that, I must thank you.**

**Take Me Down Like A Domino: I do. Haha.**

**Darkfinder: I like your short sentences.**

**!3kagomexsango: I am that person who has to pee during movies. I'm serious.**

**Ok, that's all for this update. No idea when the next one will be out. Just bug the absolute crap out of me till it is with your lovely Reviews. Till the next chapter.**

**A.Y.P.**


End file.
